Forever Morning
by maplebird
Summary: *UNDER REVISION* postBD Leo is attacked in the woods by a newborn and is rescued by the Cullens. She is the missing link b/t shapeshifters and vampires? How will the Volturi react to her? Why does Jasper love her?Rated T. *Complete* Sequel TBD
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

** (Post-BD) Leo is attacked in the woods by a perverted newborn, and is rescued by the Cullens. Is she the missing link between shape-shifters and vampires? Why is Jasper so protective of her? What are the Volturi going to do about her? Will she be able to stay with the Cullens? Rated T+ for suggestive dialogue, brief sexual content and language. (Story better than summary- I promise.) First FanFiction; please be considerate in reviews!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters.

Thoughts are _italicized_ and vision sequences appear in this font. Point of view changes are represented with the **Name **and **POV**

Chapter 1: Discovery

**Esme POV.**

I had to be happy today. There was no reason not to be. A new location for the Cullens meant new people, new environment, new friends, new house, new decorating plans, a new life. Decorating was only second best to watching my kids adjust to their new school, even though it would not start for a month.

Of course, I knew they weren't my kids. Nevertheless, I would always treat them so, even though my "oldest" looked like the youngest and was actually "older" than I was. It was even stranger to think that he had a child, and I was a grandmother. Grandmother! At twenty-six! I was still adjusting to my new name, even though it has been three and a half years since Renesmee was born.

This new location was quite far from any city or any other house. We are in perfect solitude and surrounded by beauty here in the northernmost part of Minnesota. There are plenty of animals to hunt and plenty of privacy on sunny days.

This location was chosen because everyone jumped at the opportunity to have his or her own place. Edward, Bella and their daughter, Renesmee had their own house about a mile from the Main House. Rosalie and Emmett have their own two-story by the rocky cliffs a mile from there; there were plenty of bears for that wild son of mine. Alice and Jasper's three-bedroom cottage was by the small lake, just two miles from the Main House.

The Main House, as I like to call it, was the central space and Carlisle and my house. There were dozens of rooms, able to fit every child and a handful to spare. It was a five-story with brick walls and dark blue accents, filled with flowers and plants of all sorts and smells. The rooms are as unique as they come, with no exclusion to Carlisle and my room.

I heard a whooshing of wind, and then arms coiled around my waist. I gasped in surprise, but realized it was my compassionate blonde-haired god-of-a-husband.

"It appears that your brilliance comes to our rescue once more. Everyone is away in their home and there's no one here but you and me," he whispered in my ear, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Carlisle, you know the kids will be back from their hunt any minute." I knew where Carlisle was going with this.

"I know, I know…Grandma."

"Carlisle!"

"Esme!" I slapped his arm lightly.

We both snapped our heads around as we heard the door open with a bang four levels down. We practically flew down the stairs to see everyone guide a distant-looking Alice into an armchair.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, entering his "protector" mode.

"Alice is having a vision," Bella answered.

_ _ _ _

Jasper: "What do you see, Alice?"

Alice: "The sun…its noon."

Jasper: "What day?"

Alice: "Today."

Jasper: "Where?"

Alice: "The woods, behind the Main House."

Jasper: (to Edward) "What's happening?

_ _ _ _

**Alice POV**

I knew Edward would continue explaining my vision to the family.

A newborn on the hunt. Newly turned, around seventeen, brownish-red eyes…hungry. He smelled something close. Blood. He ran on all fours, trying to find it. There, sleeping, was a beautiful golden puma. It did not smell as nice, but it would do.

The puma awoke with a start, took one look at him, and then ran in the opposite direction. He sprinted after it.

He lost sight of it for a split second, and when he saw it again, it was not a puma, but a young girl in her early teens. He smelled the much more seductive blood…yummy…

He ran faster. She was pretty. Really pretty. He had not _done it_ since he was turned two weeks ago. What would it be like with a human? He pushed himself even faster, until he tackled the girl, putting her under him as they fell. She began to wriggle and thrash.

"No, please!" she begged, "I can't die! Not like this! Not by one of you!"

'One of you'? Did she know he was a vampire? It did not matter. He felt her up: nice rack, tight ass… He put his hand up her skirt, finding the elastic ribbon. It really was too easy…

"Stop it!" she yelled, but he ignored her.

The blood pounding through her veins was incredibly seductive… He sank his teeth into her neck with ease, and began to drain the delicious red life force that lay inside her.

He felt something move beneath him. She was suddenly hairy with nails as sharp as talons, and she was stronger. So strong, she had the ability to begin shifting him from one side to her other. Scared and confused, he pulled away from the suddenly weird-tasting blood. The girl literally had fur on her arms, nails so sharp they curled like an animal's, and a tail swishing madly back and forth. A tail! What the hell?

He ran away, abandoning his strange prey. Who _was _that girl? Would every hunt be like that?

I could hear the boy's thoughts, I could smell the woods around him, I could see his skin glittering in the sunlight, but I couldn't see the girl. She was just an ever-changing black figure, as if someone censored her. Why couldn't I see her? It reminded me of trying to see the shape-shifters or Renesmee. In this case, however, I could actually see everything around her, instead of just…nothingness. I could hear her panting and screaming. She was a human, but obviously not. What was going on?

"Alice," Edward asked, "What is she?"

"I can't…no, but…I can't see!" I whined. I felt Jasper's consoling hand on mine, but the vision wasn't over.

The scene zoomed out slowly; finally showing the tops of the trees, the Main House, the sun—wait.

"It's not noon," I muttered, "it's before. Just before. Ten thirty to eleven thirty…?"

"It's eleven o' six right now." Emmett replied.

The vision focused on the Main House. It zoomed in on the front door, entered, and I saw myself on the armchair, having a vision. Eerie…

The vision stopped, and as the real world came into focus, I couldn't say anything. Even though it had never happened before, and I wasn't sure it was even possible, I had to consider the possibility… I heard Edward gasp at my thought.

"That wasn't a future vision. That was a present one," I muttered, shocked.

"What do you mean? That it was happening this very second?" Jazz asked.

I nodded.

_ _ _ _

**Esme POV **

I rubbed Alice's back.

"Alice," I said gently, "if that _was _a present vision, then there is a girl out there Changing."

"Esme is right," Carlisle announced, grabbing my hand. "She will need help and guidance when she wakes as a vampire. Alice, do you remember the exact location?"

She nodded again.

"Then we must go to her. Edward, Jasper, Emmett." He strode out the door after we exchanged kisses and 'Be careful's. I watched Alice lead all my boys out the door. Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee and I listened to their steps long after they were out of sight.

_ _ _ _

**Leora POV**

The fire. All I could feel was the fire. Blood pooled from my neck, but the fire marched in. It was consuming everything from my veins, my skin, my organs and my muscles, to my brain, my eyes, my ears and my heart. My pulse slowed, but the fire moved faster. I screamed and screamed. I writhed and squirmed, but I could not run. I was trapped in my own body**.**

Claws ripped at my throat, tearing it open. The fire burned the remains. It had already destroyed my head my arms and my legs, as if working inward. Now pain exploded in my shoulder area. I screamed louder.

Every time I moved, weird things happened to my body. Hair pushed out, then pulled back in. My tailbone extended, but changed its mind and returned. My vision sharpened, and then dulled. Everything hurt I wished I could die; death was not painful.

Footsteps in the distance. Could it be _him_? Had my attacker finally come to finish the job of killing me? Would he finally stop the fire that was burning me alive? Wait, who was "him"? I could not give him a face.

More footsteps. Too many for one person. One pair was heavy and shuffling. Two were sharp and determined. One was uneven, as if they were walking, then running, dancing, then jogging. However, one… There was one pair that was quiet, quick, and stealth-like—and close.

I once again tried to run from the incoming danger, but I only sparked another fire, causing me to scream piercingly.

"That's her!" a high female voice yelled, bouncing off the trees and echoing in my ears. I tried one last time to flee, but my body twitched and began that weird change again.

"What's she doing?" a gruff, male voice said.

_Please let them have come to kill me. Please, please kill me… I just want to die…_

"She's not trying to hold on, Carlisle!" a young but mature male voice said.

His voice was coming from just a few feet away from me, but the sound of other footsteps came from all around me. How many were there?

"There are five of us, miss," the same male replied.

Then they came into view.

There was one younger adult man with flowing blonde hair. I then saw another man whose hair was just a shade darker than the first man's was, but his was curly, and he looked about eighteen. A huge, muscular late-teenager with short brown hair was near them. He was terrifying. The only female among them was as beautiful as a fairy. She looked like one, moved like one, and I bet she acted like one. The last one was younger, sixteen or seventeen, maybe, with tousled reddish brown hair. They were all so painfully gorgeous, they must be angels. Was I finally dead? Did I even deserve heaven? This could not be death; there was too much pain.

"It's going to be okay, miss, we won't hurt you...," the man said, but I slipped under the waves of a black ocean made of pain. Only pain.

Somewhere along the way, I was moved into a huge white room.

"Since this worked wonders with Bella, let's do it again," I heard the man's voice say. I felt a small amount of pressure against my skin in my elbow, but the pain quickly made me loose notice of it.

"Carlisle, no!" A new female voice.

"What is it, Bella? I thought you said the morphine helped during the Change."

"No, it doesn't really… it actually just holds you down as you burn. I meant to tell you earlier, but I never thought we would need to turn anyone else…

I ignored the strange conversation and stopped fighting the current of pain, allowing myself to slip under the black waves.

When the last of the fire subsided, all I could hear were the voices and my shallow breathing. I could not hear the beating of my own heart. It stopped two minutes and twenty-four seconds ago.

"When will she open her eyes, Alice?" the man, whose name I believed to be Carlisle, asked.

"In two minutes, Carlisle," the female voice from the woods responded. Alice. Carlisle. I would have to start putting names to voices if I was going to keep them straight.

"Edward, could you tell if she recognized her attacker?" said the gruff voice.

"No, I couldn't, but don't ask her when she wakes up, Emmett," this time it was the young-but-mature voice. "Edward," I corrected. The gruff voice was Emmett. "I'm serious, Emmett, she's terrified of you." I heard the gruff voice laugh.

"Carlisle, do you think I should calm her down?" asked a slightly restrained voice. I could not tell whether he was nervous or he was in pain.

"No, Jasper, I want to be able to think," said a slick, smooth female voice. The restrained voice, I learned, was Jasper's voice.

"Rose," said Emmet threateningly. No, not a threat, a warning.

"Alright," Alice said excitedly.

_ _ _ _

**Edward POV**

I watched the girl open her eyes in astonishment. She quickly sat up and took a sweep of our faces, sending her long reddish-blonde hair to sway back and forth along her thin shoulders. She then hugged her knees and began to rock back and forth.

_No, I cannot be… Everyone said I would die if their venom entered my veins… Wait, who is "everyone?"... So many of them around me… How did I get here? ... They are going to kill me… Wait, who __am__ I? ... I cannot remember… _

Poor girl, I thought. I gave Carlisle a slight nod, and as he stepped forward, Em, Jazz and I stepped in front of the rest of our family. I heard everyone's curious but frightened thoughts but I focused on the girl's.

"Miss, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. You were attacked by a vampire in the woods near here."

_The woods… I remember I fought him… That pervert…_

"You were very badly hurt, and we took you into our home. Miss—" Carlisle took another step in the girl's direction. She bolted to the farthest corner of the room, taking the same position.

_I cannot let him touch me… Danger… Why am I afraid?... No, he could hurt me… I do not stand a chance against this huge family of vampires… __What__ is going on?_

Carlisle put his hands up in surrender, taking just one small step in her direction. "Miss, I know this must be confusing, but I can only help you if you let me. Will you let me help you?" he put one hand out, offering his guidance, assistance, and acceptance.

_He's so beautiful… No, I was taught to ignore their beauty and to—wait, what was I taught? By whom? ... I cannot accept help from a vampire. However, I am now a vampire too… Oh, no, not the weird changes again!_

She turned to face the corner in chagrin and something began to sprout something began to sprout from her backside, growing until it began to move on its own. It was a long, muscular tail.

Everyone, including me, gasped.

_Gosh, this is so embarrassing… Wait, what's happening? What's embarrassing?_

"Miss, what's your name?" Carlisle barely choked it out.

_My name?… Lion. Something to do with a Lion… Yes, it definitely begins with an "L"…_

"Carlisle, it has something to do with 'lion.' It begins with an 'L'," I whispered.

"Lee?" Esme guessed.

_ Lee…almost… That sounds like the beginning… I can't remember the rest… _

"That's the beginning. Keep guessing," I told them, nodding.

"Leo?" Jasper asked.

The girl nodded her head more fiercely this time. _Yes! That definitely was a name…A nickname, maybe._

I was suddenly drawing a blank for names.

"Leonora?" Rose asked. The girl shook her head.

_No, too long, but it sounds close… Wait, what is that ache? Thirst? No! I don't want to kill anyone! Wait, how do I know that?_

"Leo," I said, stepping forward, Carlisle taking my place. "I can tell you already know quite a bit about us vampires. How you do remains, for the moment, unclear. However, I must press something about our coven." She lifted her head attentively. "We do not hunt humans. We believe in preserving life, rather than taking it. We choose not to be monsters. Instead, we feed on animals, somewhat as we did as humans. Surely, an expert such as yourself can see the difference in our—"

"Eyes," she finished. She reached up as if to touch me, "Your eyes are like honey. Why aren't they…red?" Her voice was shaky, unused to its own sound. _Why? Why? Why? _

"The blood of the animals turns them this color," Carlisle said, stepping forward. "If you choose to accept our diet, your eyes will change color in three months or so."

There was a pause, as everyone tried to think of what to say.

"I think it's time for formal introductions," Carlisle announced.

_ _ _ _ 

**Leora POV**

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme." The oldest of the women stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her husband's waist. She flashed me the kindest and most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"My children, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie," The huge one stepped forward along with the amazingly gorgeous blonde teenager.

"Jasper and his wife, Alice," I recognized the curly-haired blonde young man as one that was in the group that found me along with the black-haired pixie-like one. Something about Jasper drew me in, but Carlisle continued with the introductions before I could put my finger on it.

"And last but not least, Edward and his wife, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee." The boy with reddish-brown hair who spoke earlier stepped forward along with the beautiful Bella and the striking Renesmee, who looked about ten or eleven. It was strange that they all had the honey-colored eyes.

Jasper spoke. "Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and I all have special abilities along with our vampirism. Please keep an open mind as we tell you about them."

I was very confused and thirsty, but I wanted to listen. I couldn't help but wonder if my tail was still sprouted.

"I'm Alice, and I have the ability to see the future."

"I am Edward, and I can read minds." That explains it.

"My name is Bella, and I'm kinda like a shield. I can protect myself and anyone else from other's abilities."

"And I'm Renesmee." She stepped forward with pride and confidence. "My mom had me when she was a human, but after she had me she was turned into a vampire by my dad, so I'm only half vampire. I'm going to keep growing for a few more years until I look, like, eighteen, then I'll stop growing and stay half-and-half forever. If we combine my daddy's and my ability, something cool happens. We're still figuring out some things—"

"Ness," Bella interrupted kindly, "just show Leo your ability."

Renesmee huffed, but nodded. "Leo, it's a little hard to explain with words. May I show you?"

I nodded.

"Please come over here."

I deliberated, but decided I should. Suddenly, I was in front of her, standing a whole head above her. I knew I would get used to the speed eventually, but it was rather disconcerting now. I realized I hadn't noticed just how beautiful Renesmee was until just now, standing right in front of her.

"Hold still please." She stretched and cupped my cheek in her hand.

I saw the Cullen family sitting in their living room in, what Renesmee explained, was Forks, Washington. They had a very long talk, explaining the Cullen family and its history. Carlisle went into detail explaining how he changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett (in that order) and the stories of how Alice, Jasper and Bella joined the family. As far as I could tell, Bella brought the most action to the Cullens. Three encounters with the Volturi, the leaders of vampire civilization, and a small war with a coven of three vampires, but only the killing of one. I was shocked and excited when I heard about their alliance with the wolf shape-shifters and Renesmee's Imprint, Jacob. I could tell she loved Jacob dearly. The shape-shifter race rang a bell somewhere distant in my foggy memory.

Renesmee threw me into her current thoughts, ranging from if we would be friends, and who would accept my "parent" role, to how long I would stay with them, and if I would join the Volturi like so many before me…

Edward gently pulled her hand away from my face.

"We don't need to be worrying Leo with too many thing at this very second."

"Daddy…" Renesmee whined.

"Leo, may I join you on your first hunt?" Suddenly, Jasper was beside me, holding out his arm in invitation. I felt strangely calm, then jealous, then sad, then greedy, then egotistical, then scared, then happy…

"What's going on?" I screamed, throwing my hands to my head in confusion.

"Calm down," Jasper whispered, touching my arm in affection. I did calm down. "My gift is the ability to sense and alter emotions. I hope I haven't offended you," he looked at me apologetically.

"No, sorry, I just… wasn't expecting it." I felt embarrassed at my over-reaction. "And yes, I would like it if you joined me." Maybe I could figure out what drew me into Jasper while we were hunting.

"I'm gonna tag along too," Emmett said, appearing at my other side.

"That's probably best. Two pairs of legs and teeth are better than one," Carlisle said, a hint of a warning in his tone.

_Large groups of __vampires often separate and hunt in twos (or threes if there is a newcomer among them). They do this to protect each other, as newborns are blood-crazed and loose their control on the hunt. Take caution: newly turned vampires are unpredictable and feral; all they think of is the hunt. This is a dangerous time to hunt them. They are far stronger, faster and thirstier than their older counterparts are._

I had no idea where this thought came from. It appeared in my mind like a textbook, as if I was reading something. I must have had a strange past. I knew Edward could hear my thoughts, but—

Thirst. An extreme parchment came over me, ripping at my throat and mouth. A strange taste began pooling in my mouth. Was this venom? I knew someone taught something about venom to me long ago, but the "who", "when", "where" and "why" escaped me.

Jasper must have sensed my feelings, because he began leading me towards the door, his hand between my shoulder blades. "Oookay… Time to go."

"Not quite yet!" Edward declared, stepping in front of the door. "I have a few questions first."

"Edward, I really think Leo should go hunting—" Carlisle was cut off by a powerful smell that wafted into the room.

The smell was thick, warm, seductive and more alluring than anything I could have possibly imagined. Edward pulled from behind his back a glass of warm blood. Before I realized what I was doing, I lunged at Edward, snapping my jaws and hissing at Emmet and Jasper as they held me back like some wild, crazy animal. I could tell that they were strong, but I was stronger. Unfortunately, they outsized and outweighed me, and that caused me to try and fail biting them. Biting! What was I turning into?

"Leo, I need you to tell me how you know so much about us before you came here."

I growled and hissed more fiercely, listening curiously as the sound echoed in my chest. I felt my tailbone extend, claws shoot out of my fingertips and hair sprout out from every inch of skin on my body. I felt like I was in the middle of something, as if this was just half of what was supposed to happen. I willed this process on, but it was suddenly painful. I felt like something inside me was trying to tear off my skin. I screamed, but the sound was not right: it sounded like bells breaking as they chimed, a chicken squawking, and the most piercing scream of metal screeching against metal. The fur became tiny knives, the claws machetes and my tail became thousands of bendable nails, all exiting my skin.

"Tell us, Leo, and you can have this," Edward calmly said over my screaming.

I couldn't care less about the blood. What was happening? I let out another scream.

"Tell us!"

I screamed again, and then froze silent, every muscle locking in place. I felt Jasper and Emmett's grip loosen in confusion. That was just enough space so that in the next moment, when my body went limp, I dropped to the floor.

The impact with the floor occurred at the same time I heard something in my mind snap. It was like there was a rubber band holding back my memories and whatever process I just tried to make. It snapped, and my mind was filled with memories.

I barely heard the cries of everyone around me. I knew they were blaming Edward and trying to figure out what was wrong, but all I could sense were the memories.

_It's going to be okay… You may be the first female in our Troop, but you are no different from us… We find __them__… Your job is to track __them__… Vampires… Never let one bite you… I love you, Leora…What's wrong with you?!... Happy birthday to you… Feel better!... Oh. My. God! ... As your sister, I have renamed you Leo in honor of your mountain lion form… Where are you?... What __are__ you?... I love you, Leora, I always will… Get away from me!... Night, mom… Be watchful in the woods, they can smell you… If you are attacked by a vampire and return to us as one, you are not welcome in the Troop… I hate you… No one likes you… I hope you die!_

Memories from my life followed one after the other like a train passing by. I heard Edward grunt and Jasper moan at my constant changing of thoughts and moods. I felt myself stand and lean against a nearby wall.

"I remember," I whispered. "I remember everything."

When uploading, upload as story when you reach "browse".


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

** Chapter 2 of Forever Morning involves Leo filling the Cullens in on her past life. With her statements, a new question is introduced to the vampire world: How could a shape-shifter be turned into a vampire? Rated T just to be safe. Reviews highly appreciated.**

__________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters. (Except my Leo, of course.)

Thoughts are _italicized _and point of view changes are shown with **Name** and **POV**

Chapter 2: Explanation

**Esme POV**

Watching Leo chug down five glasses of donated blood greedily, all I could think of was "Who could have done this to her?"

Alice described the vision she had to Leo with everyone listening in. The vampire, Alice said, was a sex-crazed, hungry, teenage newborn. He was hunting when he saw a puma, but when he saw Leo, he became a perverted teen freak and wanted to experiment sexually with a human. When she began to turn into a puma again, he panicked and abandoned her, wondering what she was. I was surprised to see how well she handled the story and all the sporadic questions thrown at her.

We sat down in the living room I designed for discussions. The colors were inviting, the furniture comfortable and the flowers fragrant… It was so perfect, but this situation drew attention away from the decorations. I was not particularly interested in comments on the décor, but it was interesting the way the room somehow blended right in with the conversation.

The kids made a circle around Leo, who sat cross-legged in the middle, hugging her knees close to her chest. It reminded me of a pack of wolves surrounding an injured moose. Patiently waiting for her to crack…or perish.

_ _ _ _

Alice: "Let's try this again. What's your name?"

Leo: "Leora. It is pronounced lee-oh-rah. My Troop bestowed the name upon me during my First Change ceremony. I did not have a last name; there was no need."

Emmett: "Did you know who attacked you?"

Edward: "Emmett!"

Leo: "No, it's okay. He actually seemed vaguely familiar, but I don't remember a name, time or place where I met him."

Emmet:  "Ha-ha Edward!"

Jasper: "Where did you come from?"

Leo: "My Troop was located in Duluth, but we are nomads. We tend to stay in Minnesota for the feeling of connection to our ancestors."

Emmett: "Who is your Troop?"

Leo: "…My family…my life…my home… We are all…"

Rosalie: "You are what?"

Leo: "We are shape-shifters."

_ _ _ _

No one said anything. _Shape-shifters? There are more? Wait…_

My husband stepped into the circle, breaking the silence. "What do you shape-shift into?"

Leo: "Pumas. Mountain Lions. Cougars. Whatever you want to call them."

Edward exchanged a glance with Emmett, but everyone else was frozen in silence. We all pondered the same thing. _How can this be?_ Everyone began to look at my Carlisle or Leo.

_ _ _ _

Leo: "No, I don't know how this is possible that I'm a vampire either."

Renesmee: "I _thought_ there was something different about you. You're warm like me!"

"Are we saying that Leo is like—" I began, but was interrupted by my granddaughter.

Renesmee: "My Jacob!"

Leo: "Yes, I was meaning to ask about him."

Bella: "What do you need to know?"

Leo: "Could he become a vampire too? Hypothetically, of course."

Rosalie: "I'd like to try…"

Emmett suppressed a chuckle, but everyone looked at my Carlisle.

Carlisle: "I…I'm not sure. I don't believe he could."

Edward: *** sigh * **"I'll call him."

Renesmee: "I will, Daddy. He'll come if I ask him."

Leo: "Come? I just wanna talk…"

Renesmee: "It'll only take a few minutes for him to get here from Fargo, and besides, he'll take any excuse to come for a visit."

Leo: "Fargo… That's really far west in Minnesota… Where am I?"

I walked over to Leo. "Our residence is in the northernmost part of Minnesota. We're only twenty miles from the Canadian border." She began to rock back and forth. I knelt down beside her. "Leo, I don't know much about you and you only know so much about me, but I do want to help. We all think it was absolutely horrible what that…monster did to you…

"I always felt terrible when my children were Turned, that they would never reach adulthood. However, they were Turned to save their lives. You… you had your whole life ahead of you.

"I couldn't possibly expect you to call me 'Mom' like everyone else does, but I hope you can at least call me, and everyone else, a friend."

_ _ _ _

**Leora POV**

I looked into Esme's eyes. She was the kindest, most generous, and caring woman I had ever met.

"Does that mean I can stay?" I asked in a whisper tentatively.

Everyone looked at each other with blank stares. I lowered my forehead onto my knees. I understood what the silence meant. I would find somewhere to live. After all, I had forever.

_ _ _ _

**Edward POV**

_Do we have enough space?_

_ Is she safe enough to have around us?_

_ Are we really going to take her in? Can we do that?_

_ Let me see…_ Alice looked into the future, in which she had two visions. The first was Alice and Jasper holding hands, walking through a meadow and a familiar black figure, which Alice and I assumed was Leo, clutched onto Jasper's back effortlessly. They were all laughing, even Jazz.

The second was Leo and Renesmee being…teenagers. They were giggling, then hugging, racing around in the woods, then giggling more. They appeared to be the best of friends, but closer, like sisters.

The part about Renesmee stopped me cold. All I wanted was for Ness to have a somewhat normal childhood. With Leo, she might have the chance of having a normal friendship, even when she looks five years older. She might be able to be happy.

I was so focused on Alice's vision that I didn't sense the interaction between Carlisle and Jasper.

"Of course," my father said confidently.

"We would be honored," Jazz finished rather amiably.

"Welcome to the family, Leo," Esme said warmly.

I looked at Carlisle for an explanation. All I heard was _Jasper needs her. I'll explain later._

Then I looked at Esme, then Bella. They were as confused and excited as I was. I leaned in and kissed the top of her head, whispering, "Ness will have a new best friend."

I heard her lift her shield off her mind. _Alice had a vision?_

"Yes." I still marveled at the beautiful sound of her mind's voice.

Bella sighed. _Will everyone else be happy?_

"Alice and Jasper in particular."

_?_

"We'll find out with time." I inhaled her smell: a field of strawberries like when she was human, but apples and peaches on the edges. "I love you."

_You too, forever._

The shield snapped back into place. Renesmee put her hand on my arm- asking about her mothers and my conversation. I slid her closer to me, and then whispered, "It's a possibility that you and Leo will be very close."

_Auntie Alice had a vision?_

I nodded, chuckling. My girls were the same.

_ _ _ _

**Leora POV**

I lifted my eyes, looking at Carlisle. Would I really spend eternity as one of the nomads my Troop so easily used to hunt?

For some reason, Jasper looked pleadingly at Carlisle, as if he was begging with his eyes. Carlisle nodded, pondered for a moment, but finally looked at me and said, "Of course."

"We would be honored," Jasper added.

"Welcome to the family, Leo," Esme said to me, smiling. It was a mother's smile.

Family. Not a coven, a family. Could I finally be happy here? Is this what I would call home forever? Could it ever replace my family and Troop? Yes, looking into Esme's loving face, I believed I could.

"Thanks...Mom. Dad," I muttered, looking into each of their smiling faces.

Yes, I believe I could be happy here.

**I hope you liked chapter 2. It is the shortest chapter I have written so far (I am writing the 5****th****), but it is very important. Just to tell you, I really hate doing the transitions as I did in the last shift from Edward to Leo's POV (repeating the same dialogue but in different POVs) but it was needed. In the next chapter, the story really takes a huge turn, so please keep reading. Also, please review! I promise to respond to your comments as soon as possible. Thank you, readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**In chapter 3, Jasper's love for Leo is tested when Leo's attacker traps her in her own dream. With Edwards and Ness' help, the Cullens can see the dream, but only one person can save her. Who will it be? Sexual content and language, rated T+. This chapter is long, so please have patience. A warning, Leo's dream sequence is not for young eyes, ears or hearts. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters. Except for Leo. She is mine.

Thoughts are _italicized _and point of view changes are shown with **Name** and **POV. **Just in case you forgot.

Chapter 3: The Dream

**Jasper POV**

I'm not sure why I so desperately wanted Leo to stay. I really have no clue. There was something about her… Was it that she was vulnerable? That she was alone? That she had nowhere to go but with us Cullens?

I looked back to the two phone calls following our welcoming Leo into the family.

_ _ _ _

Renesmee: "Leo! It's Jacob on the phone!"

I could sense her nervous excitement, but she took the phone.

Leo: "Hello?"

Jacob: "Hey, is this Leo?"

Leo: "Yeah."

Jacob: "I hear you've got some questions about us shape-shifters."

Leo: "Yeah."

Jacob: "Shoot."

Leo: "Jacob, I'm so confused. You see, I… My Troop—I mean, my ex-Troop—we shape-shift into Mountain Lions. Our ancestors equipped us with the materials and skills necessary to hunt vampires.

Even from a good distance away, I could hear an intake of breath.

Leo: "I never liked it, but I did it to please everyone. I have never had to kill one, but I grew up knowing that a fight with one would either be success of death. I was taught how to kill one. I was told constantly that one bite from their venom-laced teeth would kill me. Does this match you legends?"

Jacob: "More or less."

Leo: "Three days ago, I ran away. More like I decided to take a break from the hunting and from the guys."

Jacob: "Let me guess, you're the only female shape-shifter in your Troop?"

Leo: "Is it that obvious?"

Jacob: "No, don't worry about it. I have a Beta in my pack that is also the only female. Maybe you two would get along." He chuckled.

Leo: "I'd like to meet her some time. But I digress. I left because, you know, I was tired of the hunting thing. Well, that day…*sniff* I was attacked by this *sniff* perverted newborn and…and…" She began to cry.

Jacob: "Ohmygod, Leo, I'm so sorry. Wait—are you crying?"

Leo: "Why? *sniff *"

Jacob: "Well, Nessie told me…she said you were turned into a vampire, and vampires can't…cry…"

Leo" "That's why I need your help, Jacob. *sniff * I think I'm still part shape-shifter."

Silence.

Leo: "Jacob, please! Explain how any of this is possible! *sniff *"

Jacob: "Leo… I have no idea… Okay, how 'bout this: I'm gonna talk to the other wolf pack and the Elders. When I have some clue, I'll call you tomorrow morning before I come over, which should be about ten."

Leo: "Okay."

Jacob: "Hey Leo?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Jacob: "How old are you?"

Leo: "Thirteen years, three months, two weeks and a day."

Jacob: "…You be careful, Leo. I don't know how your phasing will work as a vampire."

Leo: "It hasn't gone too well so far, but I'll keep you posted."

Jacob: "And Leo?"

Leo: "Hm?"

Jacob: "Good luck. I'll call you in the morning."

Leo: "Thanks, Jacob. Talk to you later."

Jacob: "Bye."

_ _ _ _

Her later conversation with her parents didn't last long. After twenty minutes of reassuring chitchat, she finally told them about her vampirism. After a long silence, they hung up. Without any goodbyes, they abandoned their own daughter.

How could they do that? Do they hate vampires so much that they would deny their own child? I could not grasp her parents' view or decision, much less… I mean, it's their kid! They gave up on their own flesh and blood! I really just wanted to scream, but Alice's joyful mood calmed me down.

I could tell Alice had a vision she liked, but what it was she refused to tell me. She just continued smile at me, dancing around the cottage with a mixture of moods that were rare in her heart, reserved for when she married me and when she dolled Bella up for her wedding: pride, joy and sheer happiness.

Alice twirled over to the bed and rested gracefully beside me, curling up against my bare chest. Her icy cold skin felt strangely good against mine, as it has since I have known her.

Tonight was going to be a "calm" night, I could tell. (Her normal mischievous self seemed to be fizzling underneath the giddiness of her vision.)

"Alice," I whispered, stroking her face with the back of my hand, "it's _killing_ me. Please, please just tell me what your last vision was."

She shook her head and "zipped" her smiling lips.

"Please?"

Again, she shook her head in innocence.

I looked from under my eyelashes and flashed her my smile that I knew she loved. "Pretty please?"

She sighed. "The only thing I'm going to tell you is that we will be very happy in the near future."

"Oh yeah, 'cause that stifles my curiosity." I gave a frown and a child-like huff of frustration, but I knew that was all I was getting from her. We both laughed at our stubbornness.

Suddenly, she gasped, blinking hard and opened her eyes wide for me to see her very dazed look.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" I held her hands tightly.

"It's Leo. She's in one of the rooms in the Main House. The clock says its one thirty."

I looked over to our own bedside clock. It was one thirty now. What was going on with Leo and Alice's visions?

"Alice, it's another present vision. What's going on with Leo?"

"She's sleeping, no, dreaming. Having a nightmare."

I was stunned to know she could sleep, but not surprised that she was having a nightmare. After all, who knows what the Change could do to the conscious of someone her age?

"She's twitching and moving." A restless sleeper. "She's muttering something… 'No'…I'm entering her dream. Oh, my God…Jasper, it's her attacker. He's holding her hostage in her own dream. He's…oh, God…Leo!"

I grabbed her hands tighter. "Alice, what can I do?" Who knew what was going on in Leo's head? What could that disgusting newborn be doing to her? What was Leo going through?

"Get Edward and Renesmee. Bring them to the Main House. Tell them their new trick will work, they'll know what it means. Tell Bella to get Emmett and Rose and bring them to the House. Carlisle and Esme will already be there. And Jasper," Alice's eyes came back into focus, looking feverishly into my eyes, "be fast."

I kissed her once, and then bolted out the door, running as fast as I could. I prayed silently for a God, if there was one, to give Leo strength.

_Edward! __Edward!__ Wake Renesmee and get Bella. Something is wrong with Leo. Tell Bella to get Em and Rose, and then take them to the Main House. I need you and Ness to come with me._

_ Edward! __Edward!__ Wake Renesmee and get Bella. Something is wrong with Leo. Tell Bella to get Em and Rose, and then take them to the Main House. I need you and Ness to come with me. _

_Edward! Wake Renesmee…_

I repeated it, yelling in my mind so Edward would definitely hear it. When I eventually saw Edward and Bella's house, I pushed myself faster.

_ _ _ _

**Edward POV**

Five seconds ago, it was just Bella and me, both of us listening to Renesmee's steady, sleeping heart. Now, all I could hear were Jasper's terrified thoughts.

_Edward! __Edward!__ Wake Renesmee and get Bella. Something is wrong with Leo. Tell Bella to get Em and Rose, and then take them to the Main House. I need you and Ness to come with me._

I could hear the parts about Alice's vision lingering on the sides.

"Bella," I glided my hand over her face. "Bella, my love, we must go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with Leo. I need you to go get Em and Rose, and then bring them to the Main House. I'm going to take Renesmee."

"Did Alice have another present-vision?" she went over and woke Renesmee, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, but this time, Jasper is her messenger." I took Renesmee and easily swung her limp body onto my back and pulled her legs around me. She instinctively wrapped her arms in a vice grip around my neck. "I'll meet you in the House." I gave her one last kiss and reluctantly left our home to meet Jasper at my door. He ran up to my door, nodded and turned 90 degrees (away from my house), all without breaking stride. I caught up with him easily.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head, sending his curly blonde hair everywhere. "No. All Alice told me was that her attacker was holding her hostage in her own dream. Neither of us knows how. Alice just said she kept muttering 'no'."

_I think he's finishing what he started,_ Jasper thought.

A brief flash of what I described in Alice's first vision of Leo almost being raped and attacked was burned in Jasper's mind. It glowed brightly in his thoughts, followed by a growl of disgust.

"Try not to think about it, Jazz. He can't hurt her anymore."

"That's the thing, Ed," he looked at me with fear and pain in his eyes, "I think he still can."

"Daddy?" Renesmee muttered against my back. "What's going on?"

"Leo's having a bad dream, Ness. She needs our help to figure out what's wrong."

"By the way," Jazz said to both of us, "Alice said to tell you that 'your new tick will work'. She said you'd know what it meant. Care to elaborate?"

New trick. The first thing that came to mind was the time Ness and I successfully transferred Carlisle's thoughts to Emmett by me holding hands with Renesmee, and Emmett holding her hand, all while I read Carlisle's thoughts. This is what it boiled down to: I read the thoughts and Renesmee received and transferred them to whoever was holding her hand. Testing the limits, Rosalie held Emmett's hand, and received the thoughts as well. Theoretically, if the whole family was holding hands, the subject's thoughts were heard the entire family. Alice saw that it would work, so I wouldn't doubt her, but I wondered if the situation would be so serious as to have the whole family knowing Leo's thoughts.

"You'll see in a couple minutes," I responded to Jazz's question. "Ness?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember that exercise we tried with Papa?"

"M-hm."

"Well, that's how we can help Leo?"

"Sounds easy enough."

We arrive at the Main House then, quickly hearing the very faint heartbeat of Leo's that perfectly contrasted Renesmee's. It was odd; I would have guessed that Leo, being a half-breed like Renesmee; she would have a matching hummingbird heartbeat. I heard her thoughts earlier, and she thought her heart had stopped around four minutes before she opened her eyes. How could she not sense her own blood sluggishly trudging through her veins?

It was also hard not to notice Leo's familiar screams.

_Leo? Oh, God… What could he be doing to her? I swear, as soon as I find out how he's doing this, I'm gonna find that scrawny punk and kick his—_

"Jazz," I interrupted his thought. "Just focus on Leo right now."

Two flights of stairs up, a turn to the right, and the seventh door on the left was ajar. The screams were louder there, and I heard Carlisle, Esme and Alice's heavy breathing and confused thoughts, along with Leo's panting.

The three of us bolted into the room to find them huddled around Leo's bed, where Leo lay, violently tossing and turning, with her eyes moving back and forth beneath her eyelids. I "listened" for a summary of the preceding events and gathered this:

Leo's dream started at one thirty, and at the same time, Alice had a present-vision, seeing into Leo's dream. Leo began to scream, at which Carlisle and Esme went to see what was wrong. Jasper left the house immediately following that. My mother tried to wake the girl, but was unsuccessful. Carlisle could not diagnose any conditions other than she was having a nightmare during a deep sleep cycle. Alice arrived, filling them in on what Leo's dream was and what would happen in the near future. They sat in a torture of helplessness until we arrived to join them in their torture.

I braced myself as I engulfed myself in Leo's thoughts.

_No, no, no! Please, stop it! Oh, God, please! Let me go! Stop! _

Leo's mind's eye was very potent, and I was able to see her attacker. He was somehow still scrawny-looking, even as a strong newborn. Other than that, the most dominant feature on him was his blazing red eyes.

The scene was a reenactment of the night he first attacked Leo, except every time there was a different variable: he was good-looking, he made her wan him, she didn't fight him, she knew and loved him, she was naked, she was completely paralyzed, she did not have the ability to fight him… Repeatedly he didn't let her get away and he completely overpowered her. How fitting that a weaker vampire wanted to have complete control of the situation. The scene always ended with him almost draining Leo, but began again before she died.

The scene replayed itself seven more times before Bella, Em and Rose finally joined us and I forced myself away from the horrifying nightmare.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked as she took my hand without a second thought.

"Seriously, I mean, why are we freaking out? Leo's having a bad dream, so?"

"Emmett, this is serious!" Jasper proclaimed.

We all stared at him for an explanation.

"None of you understand what she's going through…except maybe Edward, but even he can't feel the severity of what she's feeling.

"Not only can I feel her fear, I can feel something else. Someone else. This vampire has trapped Leo in a nightmare that most humans would need decades of therapy to get over. She cannot escape until he lets her go, and no one can soothe her suffering. None of you can fathom what that… How he's making her… Why would…"

"Jazz," I placed a hand on his shoulder, desperate to stop his pained thoughts; "I have a way to help everyone understand." He looked back at me with desperation and question in his eyes. "Renesmee and I have been working on something that, in theory, should work if the whole family is holding hands. Please, if everyone would," I knelt down to Ness' level as everyone linked together.

"Ness," I took her hand gently. "Leo's dream is very frightening, and I never wanted you to see the things going through her head. If you don't want to do this—"

"Dad," she took my face in her hands.

_I'm stronger than you think. I want to help Leo._

I saw imaginary images of a healthy, honey-eyed Leo in her head. It was an image of young perfection and hope.

"Okay," I muttered reluctantly.

_ _ _ _

**Esme POV**

I watched Edward take Renesmee's hand, and Ness placed her other hand on my Carlisle's cheek. Bella grabbed his hand, and I grabbed Bella's. Rose held my hand and Emmett clutched Rosalie's hand. Alice wrapped her hand around Emmett's, contrasting rather humorously, and Jasper faithfully linked with Alice. Edward then turned to Leo.

"Here we go," he muttered, and braced himself.

Suddenly, I was plunged into the best (and worst) horror movie out there.

_**Her blood lured me more and more every time. I loved this game: I drew blood from my prey (human or vampire) only once, and from then on, I was able to stay in their dreams… I could taste their blood every night, even the vampires. Although they don't sleep, I put them in a dream-like trance, and none of them could do a thing about it. No one was there to protect them…they were all alone…vulnerable… This human prey was slightly different, because it got up and walked away, but I wouldn't treat her any differently. **_

_** I chased her for a bit longer this time around. After all, the quicker her heart raced, the more blood pumped through her. **_

_**` I sped up the tiniest bit, just to taunt her. Humans tired easily, breathing raggedly, and even though this one was a vampire, she had not let go of her human habits, and began to breath harder, believing she was out of breath. She appeared to keep the same speed, but I could see her strides shortening. She was slowing down.**_

_** Her run was not as graceful as a vampire's usually was, and she somehow still had a heartbeat, slow as it was. She still had blood. She was the perfect prey.**_

_** In the quick moment she looked back at me, I slipped to her right, just before she saw, running alongside her. I could feel a strange new pressure being applied to the dream realm I had created. I realized she was trying to grow fur again, which would make her stronger. I quickly placed a lock on her mind, forcing her to stay in "human" form. **_

_** She was disoriented with confusion for a quick second, and I was on top of her the next. She let out a loud scream, but I slapped my hand over her mouth and began sliding up her shirt with my other hand. I made sure I was slow and deliberate. I let my teeth lower into her neck, feeling extreme pleasure as her strange blood pooled into my mouth.**_

_** "You're mine," I whispered against her skin. It was whispered, but it boomed around us as I let it become the only sound. "You will always be mine… No one can help you…" I made her shirt disappear, leaving her only a lacey black bra of my choosing. I felt her slow in her struggling. "No one cares about you… Do you realize the monster you've become?... You're made to be a murderer… You will kill dozens of innocent people… You're completely alone… Why do you let yourself live?" I caressed her lower chest with my right hand, allowing the fingers on my left hand to slip into the girl's mouth seductively.**_

_** I let out a bellowing scream of pain as she bit down hard with razor-sharp teeth. I whipped my head away from her neck to see her smiling wide with the tops of my middle and index finger between her teeth. She spit them into my face with pride.**_

_** "You little bitch!" I slapped her hard across the face with my good hand. I straddled her as I dug my nails into her, just below her bust. She let out a painful bell-like scream, but I dragged my nails down, leaving ghastly, ragged lines down her abdomen. **_

_** I ripped open and off her jeans, allowing myself to clamp my jaws onto the major artery in her right thigh. I held her wrists down tightly so she couldn't attack me again. **_

_** This was my realm…**__**my**__** world. Why, no, **__**how**__** could she defy my will? I applied an invisible brick-like weight onto her shoulders so she was frozen in place. **_

_** "You belong to me, little hag… No one will ever love you… You will die alone... Everyone pities you, but no one will love you… No one could care less about you… You're just a hopeless little monster… No one wants you… Only I will ever care for you…how sad… Give up, bitch, no one loves you…" **_

_** I began to drain what little blood was left in her. She was still conscious (by my doing), but she would soon be dead…in both worlds. **_

_** "No one loves you… No one cares about you—"**_

_** "I do!" a restrained-sounding voice came from somewhere around me. Suddenly, my prey disappeared from beneath me, nowhere to be found. Tried as I might, I couldn't drag her back into my realm. Damn! Someone had either fallen in love with her, or now cared about her dearly. Damn, damn, damn…**_

__Suddenly, the scene disappeared. I blinked twice, and finally saw who had broken through the attacker's world.

Jasper was standing against Leo's bed, who was on her knees (matching his height and coiling her arms around his neck in a grip easily compared to an anaconda) I could her Leo crying, but there were other sounds…broken sobs and choking breaths other than Leo's…Was Jasper crying? My son Jasper?

"Jasper…" Leo sobbed, "It was so frightening. He was going to—I was gonna—"

"Shshsh," Jasper consoled between his own sobs. "It's okay now... I have a good feeling he can't hurt you anymore."

Everyone stood in shocked silence, allowing the two a moment. A few seconds later that Leo spoke again.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Oh, Leo… I would do it a million times over," he muttered, his 'crying' done.

Alice approached the two, a strange look in her eye. Jasper pulled her to his side.

"Alice, is this what you meant by us being happy?" he asked.

"She nodded slightly. "I knew we would be happy with Leo being here, but I never could have guessed that it would be this…strong." I was genuinely happy and joyous that Jasper and Alice had accepted Leo into their hearts. Was it possible that they could be any happier?

We stayed still for a pause longer, until I couldn't stand it. I looked over at my Carlisle who stood in a confused state of joy, parallel to me. I looked around and knew we were all thinking the same thing:

Leo finally found her place in the Cullen family. Who knew that an empath a psychic and a half-vampire, half-shape-shifter would all add up to one happy family?

Renesmee ran over to the trio squealing in joy. She wrapped her preteen-sized arms around them (barely). Bella followed Ness, and naturally Edward proceeded after Bella. Rose, surprisingly, eagerly went next, hugging Bella and Alice. Emmett approached the group and held his arms out wide.

"Group hug!" he proclaimed with a huge smile on his face. He went up right behind Rose and hugged the family.

I calmly embraced my oldest, Edward. Carlisle wrapped his arms around all of our necks like a football huddle.

"Aaand break!" Emmett yelled. We all chuckled, but didn't loosen our arms. All I could think of was our family's imminent happiness. Naturally, by family, I meant everyone. Including Leo. In the next moments, my happiness faded.

Alice gasped. Everyone instinctively backed away, allowing Jasper to sit her down on the bed next to Leo.

"Alice," my son asked, "what is it?"

"The Volturi," she breathed, "they're coming. They're coming for Leo."

**Hahaha! As my god sister, sillywritergirl101 says, I left you all with a cliffy! Yes, that is one of the longer ones, but I appreciate you all reading until the end.**

** I would really appreciate comments and critique. This is my first fanfic, so I need some feedback. By the way, I want to thank FanFiction for going worldwide, because I have one reader from Taiwan and another from New Zealand! I think that is amazing, but I still do not have any comments. If those readers continue to read my story and see this, I would love feedback from them! Thank all of you for being patient with my slow updates. I will put the fourth chapter up as soon as I can. ~maplebird **


	4. Chapter 4

** In chapter 4, Leo must think of her decision of whether or not to go with the Volturi. She takes a run to clear her head, and falls asleep, entering the realm of her attacker. All alone with no one around, who will save her? This chapter is also pretty long (I have a lot of ideas and information to put into words) Rated T+ again for sexual content and language. Again, please be wary of Leo's dream sequence. (A/N: Remember this chapter. That's all I'm gonna say.) **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, **Breaking Dawn** or any of its original characters. Except for Leo. She is mine. All mine! Muahahahahahaha! Okay, I'm just gonna start the story now.

Thoughts are _italicized_, POV changes appear as **Name** and **POV**,and dream sequences will appear _**like this.**_

Excerpt from Breaking Dawn appears between brackets { }

Chapter 4: Run

**Jasper POV**

"When, Alice? When are they coming?" I asked desperately. I had let go of Leo, who now sat beside Alice, looking into the distance in disbelief. Had her Troop taught her about the Volturi, or was it Renesmee? She clearly understood the situation.

"Three weeks, on Labor Day."

"Where?" Carlisle asked.

"In the clearing with the pine circle, a few kilometers from the Main House. There will be just enough room for the Main Guard: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Demetri and Chelsea. There is also a new one, but his face is fuzzy, I guess he hasn't decided if he will join or not. I also see the Denali's with us." She blinked her eyes in wonder at whatever she was seeing.

"Alice, love, will it be a peaceful meeting?" I asked.

"Somewhat, but there is serious tension. They…they want to take Leo away for testing. They want to see if she is a threat, mainly if she can still communicate with her Troop as a vampire."

I looked over at Leo. Would the world be that cruel? Would it finally give me somewhat a child that I could protect and keep as my own, then rip her away from me and toss her into the bloodthirsty jaws of the Volturi?

"They give us the choice, but we refuse it. It is calm but still very tense. Jane flickers her power out at us, but Bella's shield still stops it. Aro is apologizing. He's offering Leo a spot in the Volturi for three years so they may look at her abilities, and then they would give her the choice of leaving.

"If she chooses to leave, they give their word that they will not bother her anymore. They will leave her alone. Aro wants her almost as badly as he does Edward and me." Alice blinked, and then looked to me. "The rest is too fuzzy to make out, and it even goes black. Too many decisions have to be made for it to continue."

I look back at her desperately. I could sense Alice's fear, everyone else's nervousness and Leo's blame...with a tinge of shame. Why was she ashamed? Why was Alice afraid? How had the Volturi found out about Leo? Questions followed one after the other like a train passing by: seeming to never end, and seeming to have no beginning.

_ _ _ _

**Leora POV**

How those manipulative leeches found out about me, I had no clue. What they would do to me if I went with them, I had no idea. If they found me a threat and if they would destroy me or not was still in question.

The one thing I was positive about was that this was all my fault. I had brought those hideous fiends that called themselves the "rulers of the vampire world" upon the Cullens.

The Volturi were us hunters' arch nemesis. They were always our main goal to kill, but we settled on nomads. They were the nightmare that haunted our dreams. Their self-proclaimed leader, who we called Arrow, who was the one who could grasp your hand so hard that as he felt your pulse and every thought you ever had was shared with him along with it. There were the two other leaders, Cave-ah and Mark-ah. Mark-ah had the ability to see how much you cared about another. There were also the witch twins, one with the ability to cause deathly pain, and the other able to decapitate your every sense. No one spoke their names separately; they were always referred together as 'the Twins.' The last elderly one was Demtrey, the one whose eyes closed, but burned bright red as he looked for his subject. His Eyes defied solidity and defied space. He could find you anywhere; he was the way you could not hide from the Volturi. More and more joined them over the centuries, but the elderly ones remained. They all remained in Italy. So far, but so close to our thoughts.

I remembered the scenes Renesmee showed me about when the Volturi came, and the stories the Cullens told her about their previous encounters with them. Compared to my legends, those were all unbelievably peaceful meetings. No, their encounters were wars to the Cullens. In my mind, I saw them as arguments.

Still, if I refused to go with the Volturi, but they considered me a major threat, they would both try to force me to go with them, or they would try to kill me. I knew Jasper would try to counter their attack, Alice would follow Jasper, and I could see that Bella loved Alice to death (literally), and Edward was practically the other half of Bella's soul, and vice versa. If she was to die, so was he. Renesmee, sadly, would follow her parents, and not far behind would be Rosalie, then Emmett, then Esme, and finally Carlisle. I don't know the Denalis, but they clearly were family, and would probably follow Carlisle. I would be the death of a cove—no, family, of fourteen. Fourteen lives for one newborn.

I wasn't about to let anyone end their long existence for my short one.

Everyone was to the right of the bed, leaving the door on the left wide open. Using my speed that, for now, was much quicker than any of the Cullens', I bolted out the door.

"Leo?" I heard Alice ask.

I ignored her lovely voice and forced myself faster. I made sure to keep my mind focused on grabbing my makeshift clothing bag to keep Edward from reading my thoughts.

"Let her be, Jasper," I heard Carlisle whisper.

Finally, I found the fanny-pack look-alike and again marveled at the huge elastic band that fell around my waist. I flew out the door, loving the familiar caresses of the tree branches and the wet leaves squish beneath my bare feet.

_Run._ I allowed myself only that thought.

I slipped off the pajamas Esme had given me when I was about ten miles from the mansion. I crumpled and shoved them all into the pouch, then slipped the black thing around my waist that, matching my prediction, barely clung to my hips.

Running in the woods bare-naked might have been strange for anyone else, but it was perfectly natural to me. I couldn't remember ever not running in the woods au natural as a shape-shifter.

Figuring I was about twenty miles from the mansion, I decided to try phasing for the first time as a vampire.

I stopped running. As per usual, I dug deep inside myself to find my untamed side. I closed my eyes, focusing on memories of the wind through my fur, my muscles tightening and releasing as I ran, and the way my tail would swish back and forth…

I felt my tail grow, and I smiled wide.

My nails sharpened and my ears moved to the top of my head. I willed this change on, feeling my body grow furry, infusing me with sudden warmth. I forced my whiskers out and my hands to morph into giant paws. Why was it going so slowly?

I dropped down to all fours instinctively, but I could tell my human skin was still present.

_Run._

My muscles obeyed, and I was thrust forward with animalistic force.

_C'mon, c'mon…_

A pain mushroomed inside me, but suddenly I felt my animal mindset along with my long and lean puma body. I streaked in a blur through the trees.

I preferred this form: my cougar self did not have to deal with emotional problems or human thoughts. Eat. Sleep. Run. Protect your Troop. Survive. Those were my only rules.

Remembering my Troop made me realizing the emptiness inside my mind, rather than the random thoughts of my scatterbrained male family. Now, it was only my thoughts. Finally. I wasn't sure if I would miss their thoughts more or if I would enjoy having only my thoughts more. I would figure it out later.

_Run. Run. Run._

I ran for hours, until the sun was finally breaching the horizon. It was then that I smelt the buck.

I smelt him before I saw him. I recognized the hunger that growled in my stomach, but I did not recognize the other. It was a hungry…thirst. It reminded me of my vampire thirst, but this was a carnivorous hunger. I raced toward the buck, eager to make the kill.

The deer stood still for a moment, noticing the danger. He then took off, his antlers bobbing as he ran.

He was very mature, with a large set of antlers and large muscles. He was bigger than I expected, too. Suddenly, the major artery in his neck pulsed bright red, and I could see an easy kill angle.

I was on top of him in the next millisecond, sinking my fangs into his neck and feeling the warm blood fill my mouth. It didn't taste as good in my human perspective as the blood the Cullens gave me, but to my animal side, it was perfectly tasty. When the buck stopped moving, I began to tear at his ripe flesh, eating like the mountain lion I used to be. So this was how hunting worked as a mountain lion/vampire: drain the blood to satisfy my vampire hunger, and then eat the animal to satisfy my actual hunger. Strange, it was as if I was made to hunt alongside the Cullens.

When I had my fill, I left the corpse and continued running. It was not long before I heard the other voice in my head.

_ Puma shape-shifter, this is Jacob, Alpha to a small pack of wolf shape-shifters. I would like to know your reasons for being in our territory._

_Jacob?_ I thought back.

_ Leo? Is that you?_

_ Yeah, it's me. Am I already in Fargo? _

_ Well, you're twenty feet away, but yes._

_ Whoa._

_ Leo, what are you doing all the way out here? I told you I was coming at ten. _

_ I decided to take a run to…clear my thoughts. _

_ What's on your mind?_

_ Jacob…_

Should I tell him about how I brought down the Volturi onto the Cullens, and that the fourteen vampires, plus any wolf shape-shifters that joined us, could die trying to protect me?

_What is it, Leo?_

No. _Nothing._

I let myself phase out of mountain lion form and quickly dressed back into my pajamas. I sat against the trunk of a weeping willow, allowing the threads of dangling leaves to conceal me. I hugged my knees and rocked back and fourth, silently letting tears of loneliness slip down my nose and cheeks.

What would I do about the Volturi? Would I allow them to poke and probe me like a lab rat for three years if it meant they would leave me alone forever after that? By doing that, I would risk the chance of them finding a threat in me and destroying me on the spot, maybe never telling the Cullens of my "parting". If I refused them, I would risk the chance of retaliation and the lives of the Denalis and Cullens and the Volturi never leaving me alone. I could stay with the Cullens, but it would be nonstop torture. I could stay with Alice and Jasper…

Jasper. How could I be expected to leave him? Abandon him for the Volturi? But if I don't choose the Volturi, they could hurt him… They would kill him. They would kill Alice. They would kill anyone who followed them. It pained me to imagine those dark-cloaked figures ripping apart any of the Cullens, then burning the remains. I shuddered.

I laid my head against the tree more forcefully then I intended, and a huge divot was suddenly carved behind me. I sighed, letting my head tilt back. Maybe the answer would come with sleep. I closed my eyes and waited to be taken from consciousness.

_**The dream began peacefully. I was standing in a wide, yellow-grassed clearing surrounded by pine trees. I recognized this area, but as soon as I tried to identify it, it slipped away. It was rather hazy here, with fog wrapping around the circle, spiraling until it was circling around my feet. **_

_** {It was a strange, clear haze that was oozing across the field, nearly invisible. It reminded me of a mirage—a small distortion of the vision, a hint of a shimmer.}**_

_** The haze finally touched me. Calmly, it suddenly sent a small shock through my muscles. I blinked once and gasped.**_

_** I could not see. I could not move. I could not speak or smell. All I could do was hear. I could hear that terrifying voice.**_

_** "I told you, you little monster, you are mine," he said. He stroked my face. I heard him inhale as he lifted a strand of my long hair. "Mm… You smell so nice. You have no idea what stir you cause within me." He began to circle around me, for I heard his voice coming at me from all sides. "I'm not sure what it was in my human life that gave me this gift, but," he kissed the hollow of my throat, "I sure am enjoying it."**_

_** I tried to yell, scream, hit, bite, run in rage, but he kept the strange lock on my body. **_

_** "Oh, you can try to flee, but it will only increase my pleasure." He swept his hand over my collarbone. "You see, I mean to do shameful things to your body. Oh yes, very, very disgusting things. The thing is," he pushed me so I fell, frozen, onto the ground. Ow. "And this is the best thing. It will all be in your mind. Not one bruise will appear on your body unless I will it so." I could sense him straddling me.**_

_** Last time, Jasper was there to save me. Who could save me now? I sank inside. **_

_** No one could save me. I was his.**_

_** "Somehow, though," he said with a smile in his voice, "you managed to actually bite off the tops of my fingers. I didn't really like that." He poked my cheeks with the stubs of his fingers. They felt oddly smooth. "Since you left me with a mark, I think it's only fair that I return the favor."**_

_** "Leo?" I heard from somewhere up above. Jacob? Could it be Jacob? Would he be able to save me from this…thing?**_

_** "Aaaargh!" my attacker screamed. I felt my throat dry, realizing he was speaking through my body to the outside world. "Leave her alone, you putrid mutt! She's mine!" **_

_** "What the hell?! Leo, what's going on?"**_

_** "I said leave her alone! Take one more step, and I'll have her screaming so loud you'll loose that sensitive hearing of yours."**_

_** "Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to leave Leo alone."**_

_** I felt myself smile wide. "You can't make me."**_

_** "Jacob!" I managed to scream while my mouth was open. **_

_** I heard my attacker roar in frustration. "Bitch! I thought I told you to shut your little mouth!" He slapped me across the face. It felt odd. It didn't hurt, but it felt…odd. "Now I'll show you just what kind of a mark I'll give you!"**_

_** He ran his hands up my shirt slowly, bunching it against my bust. **_

_** "Now you'll always remember who you belong to."**_

_** Once again, he dug his long, rock-hard nails just below my bust. I was surprised that I couldn't feel the pain. He must have realized this, because he turned on my sense and speak.**_

_** His nails were filled with venomous fire that punctured layers deep. I screamed and screamed, but it was the broken-bell scream. He dragged his nails down to just past my navel with striking force. I screamed and screamed, but I could not move or wince. All I could do was hope that my screams made it out to my physical body. **_

_** "Leo!"**_

_** "Shut your jaws, disgusting mutt!" I felt the urge to cover my ears over his screeching voice.**_

_** "Lancaster!" I heard another man warn. He sounded fairly young, maybe a few years older than I.**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Demetri seeks us. Let us not keep him waiting."**_

_** "Alec, let me be! I'm not leaving without a taste."**_

_** The names Alec and Demetri rang a distant bell.**_

_** "Lancaster, the guard must discuss our approach to the Olympic Coven. We must leave."**_

_** Lancaster hissed.**_

_** "Jane will not take the news well if you return home without your head, especially if she was not the one to remove it." Alec said in a rather friendly voice.**_

_** "But who else would—" I felt the haze envelop my body, and the pain subsided as Lancaster went rigid. "Alec, I thought we were friends!" **_

_** "We are, dear boy, but no one refuses the call of the Guard."**_

_** "Okay, okay! Just put the machete down."**_

___**Machete?**_

_** "Come, Lancaster, we must depart."**_

_** "Of course, sir." He leant down to kiss my neck. "Remember, my little lioness, you will always belong to me." He brushed his teeth against my neck. How I wanted to hit him!**_

_** I could tell they had left, because my senses began returning as the haze left. I first was able to feel my feet, then my legs, my abdomen, my arms, then finally, my head. My sight came first, and then my hearing, taste, smell, and then I could feel the grass beneath me. **_

_** The haze was gone, I could tell, so why was I still paralyzed? Why hadn't I woken up?**_

_** "Jacob?" I muttered hoarsely. There was no response. "Jacob?" Nothing. Would I have to speak **__**louder?**__** "Jacob!"**_

_** "Leo, are you awake?"**_

_** I could hear him from somewhere in the cloudless blue sky. Lancaster had left, why hadn't his world left with him? **_

_** "I-I…" I couldn't find the words. I still couldn't figure out why I was paralyzed.**_

_** "Leo, what was going on just now?"**_

_** Again, I couldn't find my lips to speak to the outside world.**_

_** "Leo, are you hurt?"**_

_** As he said it, I felt phantom lines on my stomach glow with exploding pain. I groaned.**_

_** "Take me…Cullens…Jasper!" I managed to choke out. **_

_** Jacob must have understood, because I could feel myself lifting into the air. It was very strange, in this dream realm, I felt weightless, even lying down. A strong breeze ruffled my long auburn-tinted sandy brown hair, and I understood we were running. Still, I couldn't move. **_

_** We ran for what seemed like minutes over a distance that had taken me hours. **_

_** With the wind came Jacob's smell. He smelled…strange. That was the only way to describe it. I could tell it was supposed to smell bad, but it was familiar and…nice. Like gasoline. Or like you grew up around cigarette smoke, and you entered your friend's house where a smoker lived, but they also had nasty-smelling cats. But it was closer to hugging someone with a weird perfume on, but you could also smell a certain dandruff shampoo in their hair (The title involves the skull and collarbone. Ring any bells?) **_

_** Soon, the wind smelled like the Cullen mansion. Even from this far away, I could hear six sets of lungs breathing unnaturally and one hummingbird-like heartbeat. The smell grew more potent, but the pines in my world continued to give off their smell. Jacob's smell added into the mix and began contrasting more and more sharply as we approached the house. **_

_** "Leo!" I heard several voices shout. Why didn't I hear Jasper?**_

_** "Jake, what happened to her?" Bella asked.**_

_** "I'm not sure." He placed me onto sheets-a bed, perhaps? "She was running right outside Fargo. Two hours later, I found her under a huge willow tree. She started speaking to me, but it wasn't her. It was a man's voice. Actually, there were two voices. The first one was a younger guy named Lancaster, and he kept telling me to leave. But the other guy… Edward, it was Alec."**_

_** No one said anything.**_

_** "Alright, assuming that Leo's attacker is this Lancaster, then combining his ability with Alec's…"**_

_** "Carlisle," Rosalie interrupted, "would that mean that Alec could paralyze us, then Lancaster would be able to trap us in our own minds when the Volturi meet us?"**_

_** "It's the perfect combination," Edward muttered, "mental and physical."**_

_** "Jacob," I heard Renesmee whisper, "has Lancaster left Leo's mind?"**_

_** "I think so. I heard Alec and Lancaster's conversation, and I heard them talk about leaving. Why?"**_

_** "Well, if this Lancaster left, then why hasn't she woken up?"**_

_** All I heard was silence. I wanted to hear their answer, too. **_

_** "Where is Jasper?" Jacob asked.**_

_** "Alice and he went to go look for Leo…" Emmett mumbled.**_

_** "Why, Jake?" Bella asked.**_

_** "Well, she did mutter 'take me—Cullens—Jasper'."**_

_** "Momma, is Uncle Jasper the only one able to wake her up?"**_

_** "No," Edward admitted. "I heard Lancaster's mind somehow during her first dream. When Jasper pulled her out, he said that the only way that was possible was that someone had either fallen in love with her or now cared about her clearly."**_

_** Another pause.**_

_** "So, if she hasn't woken up yet, that means—"**_

_** "Yes, Emmett," Rosalie finished, "that's exactly what it means."**_

_** Reality sunk in. **_

_** Of course, the Cullens were concerned for my safety, but it was Jasper and Alice that cared for my well-being. Basically, everyone but Jasper and Alice cared **__**about**__** me, but Jasper and Alice cared **__**for**__** me. It was confusing, but there was a difference. **_

_** Until Jasper came back, I would be stuck in this world created to torture me. It certainly did its job.**_

_** A small voice in the back of my head whispered that it didn't matter if I was in this world or the real one. Either way, both were filled with torture.**_

**Alright, you are caught up. I'm now working feverishly on the fifth chapter, so you'll all have to wait a while. (I'm slow, so bite me.) I thought you all deserved to know why I gave Leora the boy nickname of Leo. Well, I've grown up with a guy's name, the guy spelling, and the assumption that I am a boy. I wanted to prove that girls could have guy names too! (Also, ya know, her Mountain Lion form was kinda fitting with Leo…) I hope to get reviews so I can make the fifth chapter better, according to ****your**** POVs! **

** ~maplebird**__


	5. Chapter 5

**In chapter 5, Alice and Jasper's love is tested when Alice begins to question Jasper's feelings for Leo. Just when Alice and Leo are seeming to bond, a pop quiz on trust is passed out. Will "Jalice" survive? Rated T to be safe, but there is no romance or language to be concerned about, only some mention of gore. I have also been instructed to put the rest as post-BD, AU. Just so we're all clear. **

**_________________**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, but I do own Leo…, Lancaster…, Samantha, Maizer, Seneo, and Navora… (They're from my other stories. Not FanFiction, but if you're interested, plz pm me)

I'm not gonna say about thoughts and POV changes. You know the drill.

Chapter 5: Test

**Alice POV**

We had been following Leo's scent for over two hours, but it was hard to keep track of. First, we could follow the vampire scent, but had phased into a puma sometime later, and her scent blended with those of other animals of the woods.

It was also hard to concentrate, because I was mainly focused on Jasper.

What must he be going through? What could he be thinking? What would happen if we did find Leo?

We barely spoke as we ran, allowing our sense of smell to envelop our minds. I would grab his hand in reassurance every now and then, but its affects didn't last long.

We suddenly smelled her vampire smell again, this time leading to a huge drooping willow tree. However, none of us dared approach it.

"Jacob was here?" Jasper asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Looks like they met up," I said, finding where their smells mixed and then pointed back in somewhat the same direction we came from. I sighed. "Jazz, it seems they went back to the Mansion."

"Then we go back," Jasper replied simply. I approached him, grabbing his hands.

"You'd go to the ends of the Earth for her, wouldn't you?"

"Ten times over." He pulled back a strand of my black hair. "Alice, why are you sad and…curious?"

"I can't help but wonder if this was what you felt for me. I mean, does Leo mean as much to you as I do?" I looked down at our hands, ashamed for even asking it.

"Oh, Alice," Jasper slowly pulled me to him. "I love you to the death. You know that. I want to feel for Leo like a father would, but I also want to be her friend. I want to be her mentor, but her brother. Something in her makes me want to protect her. To care for her." He took a deep breath. "I can imagine that it would resemble Ness and Jake's Imprint, but I don't love her like _that_. That love is only for you, my Alice."

He pulled me away, but touched our foreheads. I closed my eyes at the warm giddiness that filled my spirit, the way it encircled me like a blanket… It was Jasper's love for me. I wanted to rest in it forever.

Jasper usually didn't project his emotions on others, except to me. He would enclose me, surrounding me with his love, showing his feelings for me without being intimate. I had to work very hard before I managed to emanate my own love for him, but it was so worth it. I did it now, and we both sighed.

"Let's find her," I said finally.

"Let's."

We ran faster this time, eager to get home. Neither of us spoke, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We had simply said everything on our minds. I felt bad for even thinking Jasper could have more feelings for Leo than he did for me. We were finally five miles from the Main House only an hour later, when Jasper said suddenly "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I truly did not hear anything.

"Exactly. No talking, movement, or whispering… There's hardly any breathing. Even from this far away, I can sense all of their emotions. It's all the same; a potent chagrin, disappointment and shame. I wonder what's going on…"

Within twenty-eight seconds, we reached Leo's room, where we found everyone standing or sitting together in silence with a grave look on their faces. Stinky Jacob was sitting in the back corner, but his odor was still all over the room. Putrid smelling—

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, interrupting my insult. He looked around, and when both our eyes fell upon the still figure in the bed, I thought I saw a flicker of horror flash across his features. "Leo!"

We rushed to her either side.

What had happened to her? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Why did she look so pained? Why wasn't Carlisle helping her?

"Leo? Leo, can you talk to me?" Jasper shook her shoulder as I took her hand.

"Leo, are you okay, honey?"

Jasper swiped his hand over her forehead, and I watched with relief as her eyelids fluttered open. Jasper and I sighed.

"Leo, you scared me."

"Sorry, Jasper, I didn't mean to." She stood up, barely tired.

"Leo," I asked, "are you okay?" Why did she look so sad?

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Jasper inquired.

"Its fine, Jasper. I'm going to go pick out some new clothes with Alice."

She gave me a pleading look, and I didn't need Edward's gift to know what she was thinking: _Please, just go with it._ While I was delighted to be trusted with dressing Leo, I wished it didn't have to be like this.

I squealed as I was overcome with joy, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, saying "I can totally see you in some cropped Bermudas with a Niman Marcus sweater that we bought for Renesmee, but I think it would be rather flattering on you—"

We left hand in hand, and I reminded myself to ask Jasper for the explanation that our family would surely give him.

_ _ _ _

**Jasper POV**

I let my two girls leave hand in hand (**A/N: yes, you did read that right, "MY two girls"**), but I couldn't help noticing Leo's begging, desperate emotions. The clothes were just an excuse.

I turned to my family. "What happened?"

No one moved.

Odorous Jacob finally stood. "I…found her running by Fargo. I could tell something was wrong, but she wouldn't say what it was. Later, I saw her lying under a willow tree, sleeping. Except it was more like she was trapped in her own nightmare." He shuffled his feet and emanated nervousness. "This guy named Lancaster, who, I've gathered turned her, started speaking through her, to me. Another man's voice also began speaking to Lancaster, but Leo was also speaking for him." Jake looked at the wall. "The other man was Alec."

I dropped onto the bed. Alec was associated with the little punk— Lancaster? Lancaster was associated with the Volturi? Was he the face Alice couldn't make out? Would he dare come in three weeks? Would he come to hurt Leo?

"She was able to tell me to bring her here, and she asked for you. She was trapped in her dream until just now, when you woke her up."

"Jazz," Edward stood up and sat next to me. I could sense his shame and chagrin more potently now. "The reason Leo couldn't wake up was because you weren't here."

_?_

"I heard Lancaster's mind when Leo was having her first dream. He said that the only way she could have escaped was if someone who was in love with her or cared for her dearly was there."

I wasn't following.

'When Leo arrived back here, even though Lancaster and Alec had left her mind, she was still trapped in her dream, which meant that only someone who loved her dearly could let her go."

"Wait," I said, holding up one finger, "so, even though she was here, surrounded by all of you—"

"Yes," Edward replied sadly.

No one said anything.

"Look, Jazzy, we're sorry," Emmett said.

I twisted my fingers, ignoring the annoying nickname. "There's nothing to apologize for. No one could expect you to love someone you just met."

"But Uncle Jasper," Renesmee said softly, "you love Leo, even though _you_ just met."

Wise little Renesmee. "That's something that I myself am still trying to figure out." I stood up, planning to leave.

"Where are you going to go, Jazz?" Edward asked.

"I think I'll go read a book by the pond." I pretended to look around while actually asking Edward with my thoughts _Edward; could not even Esme's love have awoken Leo? _

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Edward discreetly shake his head. I sighed slightly, and then left the room.

I realized that, even surrounded by nine significantly older vampires, Leo was still alone and vulnerable. I realized that she was still the outsider in a family of outsiders. The freak of freaks. The one destined to roam the world alone.

_ _ _ _

**Leora POV**

To tell the truth, I really couldn't care less about clothes. Or my hair or…personal hygiene. However, if clothes would get me away from that embarrassing situation back at the Mansion, I would cope.

Alice was currently taking measurements of every part of my anatomy: my bust, my hair, my head, my legs, even my toes! She was measuring my palms when I finally had the courage to speak.

"Alice…I wanted to thank you for…escaping with me."

"Oh, anytime Leo. I didn't need Jasper's ability to see how uncomfortable you were."

"Yeah," I muttered stupidly. When she moved to measure my ears, I spoke again. "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How does the whole vampire thing work with…being a girl?"

Alice smiled. "I forget how new to this you are. Well, we don't have periods, and we can't have kids." I swallowed, nodding. It's not like I wanted kids right now, but would I want them in the future? "We can still grow our hair, but it doesn't grow as quickly. Our head hair gets like ten times more luster, body, volume, and the color is phenomenal. Much like yours," she rested a couple of strands in her hand. "Your hair is a beautiful auburn-tinted sandy brown. (**A/N: I might have put Leo's hair color as something else before, but this is the real color, based on the color of mountain lions. All right, back to the story) **I haven't seen hair like this in a while." She turned to me, smiling. "And that's saying something."

She went over to some rectangle rolls of fabric and grabbed one purple with dark purple flower-like patterns, one that was an olive-ish green, and one silver-ish roll. I was almost scared at the level of Alice's excitement.

"So, what's this gonna be?" I asked.

"A beautiful summer dress with a silver empire waist, inch-wide straps and a silver headband. Or an olive one. I still can't decide!" she giggled. "It'll be beautiful, though."

"Ah," was all I could say. I never got into the whole dressing-up thing. Living in the woods, detached from society, kinda eliminated that component from my life.  
I got up and walked over to all the different dress bags and piles of clothes by the wall mirrors. I could smell different scents, but they overlapped so much that not even I could tell one apart from another. I, the one who, even when I was mortal, had the sense of smell as strong as a dog or cat's, and now that was heightened even more with my vampirism. 

I looked away from the random, probably designer-label clothes and turned my head as I caught a reflection in the mirrors. I nearly fainted at the sight.

I never saw my reflection every day, but I saw it in the river plenty of times, or on our occasional trips into the city. I knew what I looked like. This person in the mirror was not me. However, who else could it be?

This model's hair was tinted slightly darker auburn than mine was. It was a shade that I had always dreamed of on top of my dull, sandy brown. The model's eyes were a darker tint of red, like red jasper, nothing like my mortal grayish-brown. The model had a beautiful, angular nose, almost opposite of my blackhead-speckled mushroom nose, but the model also had the deep nose ridge my mother's family inherited. Her lips: soft but not slimy, plump but not fat, curved but not smiling. Her chin quivered, but had no strange lines on them as mine had. Her neck, longer and more graceful than I could ever dream of having, led to a perfectly curved chest for my age. Like nectarines. The model had a beautiful hourglass figure that revealed itself under the blue tank top that bagged slightly, as if it were one size too big for her. And her legs…they turned and curved with such grace that they didn't belong on a girl in her early teens. Her arms were just the same, but did not hint at the awkward in-between stages that everyone her age should have: a head slightly too big for their body, arms that extended past what they should, or feet that were too long compared to the height of the person to which they were attached.

It was as if the body knew it was done growing. As if this was what she would be like forever, and it gave her qualities too vibrant and young for an adult, but too mature and collected for a girl.

She was simply ageless.

"Who…" I began, but was unable to finish.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot that you haven't seen yourself since the Change! What do you think?"

"That's…not…me…" I breathed. How could _I_ be a model? How could _I_ appear to be the most beautiful girl on the planet…with very, very chalky skin that was marble white and smooth?

"Of course it is, silly! Who else could this pretty of a girl be?"

Pretty wasn't right. This new me wasn't pretty or beautiful or gorgeous…she was striking.

"I'm shocked that your eye color is already darkening. I mean, your self-control is amazing. It's almost identical to Bella's."

"I'm surprised myself."

Alice gave me a politely curious gaze.

"Having joined the Alphas and Elders of my Troop on the hunt for newborn vampires, I've seen the way some can just…loose it. Every time we went on a hunt, we learned and practiced the importance of containing our hunger for as long as possible--to practice for the scarcity of natural food in Minnesota's long winters. It's rough the first few times, but once you've built up the endurance, it's nice to know you won't go crazy with hunger." I thought for a moment. "Maybe I carried that through my Transformation."

"That's probably it." Alice began sketching on a piece of thick, canvas paper. After a few moments, she turned to me. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Yeah," I admitted. The ache in the back of my throat was becoming annoying, even though I had hunted just a few hours before.

"I'm a little thirsty myself." She stood up and moved next to me. "The drawing can wait."

"Um, Alice?"

"M-Hm?"

"The way I hunt is a little…gross."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose I hunt the same way you do, but when I turn into a mountain lion, I sort of…eat."

"'Eat', like—"

"Yeah."

"That's okay," she said surprisingly, "this'll be a new experience for the both of us."

"How so?"  
"You've never hunted with a vampire before, and I've never hunted alongside a puma." She took my hand. "At least not one that I was planning to eat." She smiled at me and giggled. I chuckled along at the strange joke. She squeezed my hand.

"Oh, wait, just let me phase first." I let go of her icy cold hand and grabbed my elastic fanny-pack thing. I slipped behind the dressing screen, took off my clothes, crammed them into my bag, and began searching for my inner animal.

_ _ _ _

**Alice POV **

It took a few minutes for Leo to phase, nothing like stinky Jake's split-second change. Thankfully, Leo's shadow was silhouette through the screen, and I got to watch the whole fascinating process.

First came the tail, which protruded swishing and twitching. Then, pointy cat ears on top of her head, paws, whiskers, then she dropped to all fours, and the transformation completed itself. She walked out a beautiful, sleek, auburn-tinted sandy brown puma. She was a tad bigger than your average Rottweiler. Just walking, she looked absolutely lethal.

She looked at me and tilted her head in the direction of the door, as if to say _Lets go._ I couldn't help but chuckle.

She turned her head sideways.

"Your fanny pack, it's…creative."

She gave an annoyed huff, then stalked out the door, me right behind her.

Hunting with Leo was…interesting. She easily kept up with me, but was not as graceful as a vampire/puma could have been.

There was one thing, though. Every three minutes, like clockwork, there was a thud. It boomed for only a beat, and then disappeared, only to boom three minutes later. Leo didn't seem to notice it, but I reminded myself to ask her and Carlisle about it later.

Leo also smelled strange; stranger than she did when she was in her "human" form. She smelt slightly like Stinky Jacob, but also sort of sweet smelling like maple and potent cedar trees. I liked to think of it like tootsie rolls for that Angela girl. It was there, but not particularly appetizing. There only if you were really desperate for something sweet.

I did mean what I said earlier about Leo's self-control. It was amazing, considering how young she was in both ages.

I was also still marveling at how little time it took her to Change. It usually takes three days, but for her, it only took a day and a half. No one would say anything, just thinking it was her only personal thing, but I knew everyone was curious. I think it has something to do with you being half shape-shifter, I mean, if she grew quickly as a shape-shifter, wouldn't she keep growing, even when she was going through the Transformation? I remembered to keep my thoughts for when we would discuss it.

Leo suddenly stopped, and I was able to stop a foot in front of her.

"What is it?" She sniffed the air, and then turned to me, licking her lips. I could assume this meant food up ahead. I took a whiff for myself, and, sure enough, I smelled a herd of elk about three hundred yards away. We both looked at each other. "Beat you there," I said with a smile.

She took off with amazing grace and speed for an animal. I caught up with her easily, not going as fast as I could, just to allow Leo a chance. She must have noticed, because she looked at me, gave, what reminded me of, a smile, and then began running somehow faster.

"Oh, it is _so_ on!" I giggled, matching her speed.

We raced until we were about fifteen yards from the herd, when Leo suddenly stopped. I didn't dare speak, but I tilted my head, giving her a puzzled look.

She took a talon-like nail and drew about twenty small dots in the dirt. After, she looked at me and drew and A underneath the dots. Next, she traced a line starting from the A around the dots, and then spiraling right into the middle of them. Later, she drew an L and a line toward the left half of where "my" spiral separated the dots. She then traced another line from the A to the right half. I could understand this was a hunting strategy.

I nodded in agreement. It looked easy enough. We took our positions; when she nodded at me, the hunt began.

I did as she showed me, circling right around the herd, causing them to bunch together in confusion. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an auburn-tinted sandy brown figure crouched and ready to spring. I spiraled, driving right into the middle of the group. Just as Leo predicted, the herd separated into two groups in panic. I remembered to take the right group as I heard Leo's growl as she sprang onto the left group. It didn't take either of us very long to bring down two to three bucks… Okay, I got two, and she got three. Unfair as it was, two was plenty for me.

Finishing before Leo, I watched as she drained the third elk, and then drove her face into its side, chewing out the muscles and insides. Leo was right it _was_ kinda gross.

As I watched her chew, I froze and gasped, recognizing a vision beginning.

This vision was of the near-future one. Jasper was sitting by the pond, beautiful as ever, but a dark black figure sat next to him, not cloaked, but as if she was wearing a black unitard that covered her face as well. I could guess that it was Leo. Huh, her figure was becoming easier to see.

Jasper was smirking, and Leo scooted closer, as if it were unintentional, and Jasper mindlessly rubbed his arms, revealing his curious, horrid, and striking scars.

I felt a nudge to my leg, and as the vision faded, the real world came into focus, where Leo stood by my side, staring at me with adorable, concerned dark-red eyes. I patted her head and scratched her ear.

"It's fine. Just Jasper and you sitting by the pond," I responded to her wordless question.

She tilted her head in confusion. She then must have realized that she wanted to go, because she looked in the pond's direction, then back at me.

"Oh, go ahead, I'll catch up later."

She bounded off, almost smiling. She really did love him, even if she hadn't said it yet. I headed back to the cottage. It couldn't hurt to see what Rose thought of my idea for Leo's dress. We would _so_ have to go on a shopping spree with Leo. I could see her in that mint green Valentino ball gown, the one with spaghetti straps and an open back. Paired with Prada pumps…

I heard a sharp rip come from under me. Oh, no… No! I couldn't have ripped my silver Gucci ballet slippers! No, no, no! These were from Paris! No!

I took off the ripped slipper and ran home at full speed. I guess my silver Ralph Lauren flats would go with my dress, but still! This sucked! I finally entered, found my shoe wall (yes, my shoe _wall_), located the flats, and sighed as they sparkled like my skin in the sunshine. They were pretty, but not my Gucci's. I threw the slippers away, along with yesterday's outfit from Rock & Republic.

I went and began sewing and cutting the pieces of Leo's dress together. I looked at the measurements, making sure my work was flawless and without human imperfections. My lovely sewing machine didn't catch (sometimes its nice to have things that really work—even if they cost fifteen-hundred dollars…). I finished the dress twenty minutes later, making it thirty-seven minutes since I let Leo leave to see Jasper. I put the dress into a hanging bag, writing a note for Rose, planning to leave it at their doorstep and go see what Leo and Jasper were doing. Little did I know, the universe had more in store for me.

I managed to leave the dress with Rose before I began wondering about Jasper and Leo. What were they talking about? How did they feel about each other? Jasper had already told me his feelings toward Leo, but how did she feel? There was something about the way they looked at each other… The sparkle in Jazz' eyes, the fluttering of Leo's eyelashes…

One word screamed at me: Imprint. No, Leo wouldn't dare…! Then again, Jake never asked to Imprint with Renesmee… Jasper would never—although he was always concerned with her safety, and it seemed he was always in awe of her.

The pieces clicked together, and I saw the puzzle as a whole, proving the undeniable truth: Leo had Imprinted with Jasper, and it was an Imprint that could last forever.

Would Jasper's Imprint with Leo be stronger than his love for me?

Fearing the answer, I bounded in the direction of the pond, looking into Leo's "future".

I could only see the present. The same birds called as they did in my ears, at the same time. It was difficult to hear, but I could make out some of Jasper's words.

"There…diner… (Unintelligible) I felt…emotions… (Unintelligible) attack?"

I was close to them, because I could hear them, and the vision was fading, but my sight simply mirrored my vision. Jasper held Leo's cheek in one hand, her waist in the other.

"You've kept me waiting," he said lovingly. I recognized instantly the words that I had said to him so long ago. He leaned down and forward, as if to kiss her. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands and darted away while they looked on. I didn't bother to try to stop the broken sobs.

Yes, an Imprint must be stronger than love.

**I hope you readers like the story, but I can't tell, because I don't have any reviews. ;) I would like to acknowledge my readers from the Philippines, New Zealand, Australia, etc… I think it's SO cool! I am currently writing chap 10, but I am very behind in my typing… Keep reading, the ending will be a total twist and a huge shocker! (Even though I haven't written it yet…he he…) Please keep reading, I appreciate you all! ~maplebird **


	6. Chapter 6

**In chapter 6, Jasper tells Leo his story, but we all know what happens after that (hint hint, Alice walking in…?) Rated T to be safe, but there really is nothing to worry about. This chapter is shorter, but the others make up for it. **

**________________**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Eclipse, where almost this entire chapter comes from. Thanks, Stephenie. ;)

Chapter 6: Jasper's Story

**Jasper POV**

_Forty minutes earlier._

I heard the curious growling and ripping noises only a few seconds before they stopped. As the fresh smell of animal blood from far away wafted into the air, I understood a hunt just took place. I wished I could have joined whoever it was, but I could tell my thirst wasn't too bad, so I stayed where I was. I heard Alice's beautiful soprano voice, but I couldn't understand her words. Suddenly, there was a ripping of leaves, branches and the shuffle of underbrush.

I tensed myself, prepared for an attack. There was a menacing growl in the bushes, and they rattled, sending their leaves everywhere. Just like in the movies, the bush shook with another growl, but out popped a mountain lion's furry face. There was no hunger or anger in eyes, only a friendly smile-like curve of her lips.

I smiled back at her.

"Leo?" She nodded, gave a huff, and then disappeared back into the thick bush. I saw flashes of skin, hair, color and fur before Leo emerged in her "human" form, looking slightly windblown.

"That was the quickest phase yet," she said excitedly, sitting down next to me. "Alice told me where you were. She went back to the cottage."

"Ah," I muttered. I was still in awe of her shocking beauty. How could one so young already look so ageless? "You're curious," I noted. "About what?"

"Well, I guess I've been meaning to ask a few questions."

"Ask away."

"Who turned you?"

I sighed. I knew this question would come eventually.

"Renesmee showed me a summary of events, but I could tell there were a few missing details. Will you tell me?"

"You have a right to know, but it's not a pleasant story—"

"Hold on," she said suddenly, and ran into the woods. I heard a high squeal, and then the screech broke off unnaturally. Leo came out with a limp fox in her marble white hand. She held it out to me.

"For me?"

"I can tell you're a little thirsty from the black in her eyes."

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the fox. I was surprised that the fuzzy body was still warm.

After my snack, I rolled up my sleeves and rubbed my arms, noticing the sharp change in Leo's emotions from curiosity and excitement to horror and fear.

"Jasper!" she shrieked, "who bit you so many times?!"

In a quiet voice, I said "I'm surprised you recognized the scars."

"I've seen drawings and heard stories, but I never imagined them quite like this…" She traced her hand gingerly over my arms, barely making contact, but when she did, her touch was slightly warmer than mine was, but not as warm as a human's touch. It was strange, there was a slight tingle seeming to emanate from her fingertips.

"Yes, vampire venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

She still let out curiosity, horror and…wonder.

"I wasn't…raised the same way my brothers and sisters were. My life began in a completely different way. I looked at where Leo's lukewarm hands still lingered on my arms. "Before I begin, I need you to comprehend that there are situations in out world where the life of a vampire is weeks and months, not decades and centuries."

I could feel her total emersion in my story, and concern. Was it possible she cared for me as I cared for her?

"You must realize how the world looks to the gluttonous, the influential…the infinitely hungry.

"Realize there are regions in this world that are more appetizing to us than others. Places where we don't have to be as careful and still not be discovered.

"Imagine a map of the western region. Imagine every human as a small red speck. The deeper and wider the red, the more easily human-feeding vampires can hunt without attracting attention.

"That doesn't apply, however, to the covens in the south, who don't care whether or not human are suspicious. The Volturi are the only ones that keep them in line; they are the only ones able to scare them into 'behaving'. If the Volturi did not exist, our species would be well known by now.

'The north, compared to the south, is very learned. In general, we are nomads, trying to enjoy the day along with the night. We allow ourselves to interact with humans with no suspicion—keeping our cover is essential to everyone.

"There is a different culture in the south. The never aging only leave their dwelling places at night. During the day, they plot their future, or try to predict their enemies'. With the constant centuries of war and no moment of peace, covens in that area do not recognize humans as people, merely as food lingering in their 'garden' around their homes. These covens only conceal themselves from that food because of the Volturi."

Leo was questioning. I predicted her question, assuming it was similar to Bella's

"They are all fighting for the biggest, deepest red.

"Someone realized that, if only one vampire lived in, say Mexico City, he could feed multiple times a day, and no one would notice. The man planned maneuvers to destroy his competition.

"Another young vampire, named Benito, came up with the most effective plot. His beginning was said to be that he left from somewhere north of Dallas, where he finished off a pair of smaller covens that resided in the same area close to Houston. In the next nights, he challenged the more powerful clan of allies who held Monterrey in northern Mexico. Once again, he won."

"How?" Leo asked, dumbfounded.

"By creating an army of lethal newborn vampires. Overwhelming numbers of vampires

"In southern Mexico, the vampires residing there created an army of their own to counteract Benito.

"Total chaos erupted. Safety was an anomaly for vampires and humans alike. When the bodies began piling up, the humans thought it was an epidemic. At that point, the Volturi came."

"The summary of it is that Mexico City was soon emptied of vampires. The Volturi were the cleaners and the survivors were spots that were few and far between."

"With news spreading across the country, the fever for control remained where it originated, the rest of the country keeping their heads. The Volturi are the reason for how we live today.

"When the Volturi returned to Volterra, the south quickly began to dispute, covens against covens. They were more careful, selecting newborns with a cause and training them well. They gave no action to cause the Volturi to return.

"Although smaller, the wars commenced. When the humans grew suspicious, the Volturi paid the city a visit. The careful ones were left to fight.

"I was Changed by one of these careful ones while I was a Major in the Confederate Army, even though I was very young, applying while I was underage and quickly working my way up. My responsibility was to evacuate women and children when Union mortar boats reached the harbor, planning to take them to Houston.

"That night, I was Changed by a Mexican woman with the name of Maria, a survivor of recently lost battles. She and two other women were creating a superior army of well-trained newborns. I was placed in charge of others, and the army increased dramatically, receiving fondness of Maria over the years. I did not believe there was another way of life.

"Success went to Maria's head, and she eventually controlled most of Texas and northern Mexico before others came to take away her land. Oozing and winning, the battles were mainly about vengeance. When our newborns lost their usefulness, we disposed of them, collecting new ones as fast as we needed to destroy them.

"Decades of unhappy life passed before I met a skilled newborn named Peter, who took care of the newborns once he was older. When we had to dispose of the recent wave of newborns, it became too much for Peter to handle. When one newborn named Charlotte came for her turn of disposal, they ran off together.

"Five years later, I left with Peter when he returned, after he explained that this was not the only way of life. Staying with them did not fade my depression. I eventually discovered that I longed for the humanity I had lost over the years. I was affected by the change in the emotions in my prey, for my first century was filled with blood, vengeance, war and hate.

"Soon after that, I left the duo that only wished not to fight, who didn't feel any aversion of killing even humans. Self-discipline was difficult for me, something that I am still perfecting to this day.

"In Philadelphia, there was a storm, and I entered a diner to escape notice. Alice approached me, and I felt her emotion, but they were like nothing I've felt before, but I had to ask myself 'Would she attack?'"

Leo stood suddenly, her hand violently clawing the right side of her pant rim, and a tear slipping down her cheek. I grabbed her hand, standing, desperate for her not to hurt herself accidentally, and wiped the tear away, holding her face. What did I say that had upset her? I continued my story, hoping to cheer her up.

"Alice held out her hand and said 'You've kept me waiting'."

The tears fell with increasing speed, and I leaned in to kiss her forehead, glad that this—no, my—girl would not have to go through the wars I did. Little did I know, the universe had more in store for me.

I snapped my head to the right, where I saw my darling Alice holding her hands over her mouth in horror and took off back in the direction she came from.

I bounded after her, determined to figure out the source of her despairing, anguished, and terrified emotions.

It would be an hour later that I would realize I left Leo alone, confused, and vulnerable once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**In chapter 7, Leo has finally had enough of the confusing situations, the self-blame and the vulnerability of being the only one of her kind. Rosalie reveals her soft side and the results of "Jalice's" misunderstanding are revealed. Rated T for scary situations and…well, you'll see. Sorry in advance for the length. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga, but if I did, I'm pretty sure I would soon control the young minds of the world…muahaha…

Chapter 7: Jump?

**Leora POV**

I couldn't have known that Lancaster would Change me about four days ago. I never could have guessed I would have Imprint-like feelings for Jasper, (we definitely don't have an Imprint, though). I definitely could not have predicted that I would scar an empath and psychic's eternal relationship. Once again, I only brought trouble for the Cullen family. Maybe even more trouble than Bella.

Words couldn't describe my feelings at this very moment. Blame, disappointment, shame, despair, anguish…I couldn't find a potent enough word to describe my feelings. It was as if something had broken inside me. A monster of personal hatred had been unleashed, and I felt he was here to stay. The monster bashed at my insides, accusing me of hurting Jasper and Alice. It shook me, screaming "What's wrong with you?!" It convinced me that I didn't deserve the Cullens. I didn't deserve life.

There was a story I remembered from some distant human memory that described how the main character put up this mental wall of protection. Protection from her memories, her captor's harsh actions, and her own feelings that made her weak in her own eyes. She blocked out others as she collapsed in on herself with self-destructive behavior. (**A/N: one of my other works. Not FanFiction, but if you're interested, please pm me**) although I did not remember the title or the girl's name, I remembered the wall. I assumed it was poetic, for literature. Now, I could feel my own wall beginning to form.

It incarcerated me, its thick walls blocking everything out. I was suddenly self-conscious, fearing noise or touch. I did not want to talk. I did not want to hear. I wanted only…to collapse in on myself.

_ _ _ _

**Rosalie POV**

Stupid Alice. Stupid Jasper. STUPID Leo. Why couldn't they just behave like a normal family? Why did it have to be so complicated? They've never liked attention, why did they insist on having everyone's _now_?

Emmett, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme and I were all a few yards from Alice and Jasper's cottage, where Alice lay inside, moping, and Jasper stood at the door, begging to Alice. Leo was who knows where, probably depressed as crap. I don't think Jasper even notices Leo's absence.

"Alice, darling," Jasper murmured for the billionth time, "Alice, please come out."

Only broken sobs responded.

"Alice, you don't know what you saw. You came in at a bad moment." Oh, Jasper just shut _up_! "We weren't doing what you're thinking. We—she's like a daughter to me!" Wow that helped loads! I leaned into Emmett's huge shoulder, groaning impatiently. How long would this _take_?

Finally, Alice spoke. "Oh, just give it up, Jasper! I know about your Imprint with Leo!"

"_What_? Is this what you're upset about?"

"Isn't it enough? It's so obvious! The way you act around her, the way you almost…kissed her. What do you expect me to believe? That you're not a…pervert?"

"Alice, darling, you have it all wrong," he stood and leaned against the door. "Alice, I was holding her waist because she was digging her nails into her side so hard I thought she was going to hurt herself. My hand was on her cheek to wipe her tears away. I leaned in to kiss her, yes, but on the forehead. Alice, believe me, I love Leo dearly, but she is nothing more than a daughter to me. I. Do. Not. Love. Leo. The. Way. I. Love. You."

There was silence from behind the door.

"Alice," Edward said, standing, "Alice, Jasper tells the truth. I could see no Imprint on Jasper from Leo's mind, or from Jasper to Leo. Their love is pure; there is no other love but paternal."

There was a shuffle, a strange thing for Alice, and then the door opened. Alice's hair was ruffled and her eyes were brimmed with light pink. She looked at Jasper. Batting her eyelashes, she asked innocently, "Promise?"

"Oh," Jasper took her into his strong arms. "I promise, dear."

We all stayed still for a while, allowing them a few seconds of light PDA. I looked at Emmett, who looked like he would have blushed if he could.

"Where's Leo?" Alice asked, straightening her hair. "I have an apology to make."

"Jasper let go of Alice as if someone had electrocuted him. "Oh God, Leo!"

"You're just noticing this _now_?" I yelled, standing. Emmet tried to bring me back down with a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose—"

"No, Emmet, Jasper needs to hear this." With no way for even Jasper to warm my coldness, I turned to the empath. "You know you've thought it, so don't you dare deny it! You have waited a long time for a child, desperate to call one your own. You know you would be happy, even thought it could never be both your _and_ Alice's biological child! (**A/N: I'm not positive artificial insemination would work with vampires, so please don't flame me!**) Here is Leo, a child forever. She opens her heart to you both as somewhat parents and you're so self-centered that you don't even notice when she's hurting, alone, vulnerable, confused and scared!" I got right in Jasper's face. "Frankly, you don't deserve such a wonderful and unique child as Leo. She needs guidance, support and love right now, and what did you give her? You left her there, confused and thinking se ruined your relationship with Alice. She probably thinks you abandoned her for Alice. That you chose your wife over your child! How do you think she's going to deal with those emotions, huh? Since you're the _expert_?"

He only stared at me, face even paler, if that was even possible.

"Do you think she's just going to cry? Do you really think she's just going to wait to feel your love again?" I gave a dark, hardly beautiful chuckle. "I hardly think so."

Alice gasped her gaze distant. "Rosalie's right. Leo's not waiting."

"What do you mean, Alice?" Jasper asked, tearing his gaze away from me reluctantly.

Her gaze refocused. "I never quite understood why Bella or Jake's friends do it, but she's either cliff diving, or…"

She didn't have to finish. Jasper grabbed Alice's hands and pulled into the trees, disappearing. Carlisle and Edward hurried after them, Edward passing even Carlisle. I grumbled, not happy that I didn't get to finish my rant, but followed them. Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Esme and I caught up with the group after thirty two seconds.

After another mile, Jasper asked, "Edward, can you hear what she's thinking?"

He seemed to struggle in his "search". Emmett and I exchanged a glance.

"No… I mean, it's not like Bella's mind because I can sense her, but it's as if she's blocking me out. I can make out sadness and blame, almost as if I have your ability, Jasper. But that's all."

"I…can barely sense that. I'm only picking up a shimmer of hate… How is she doing this?"

"Let's figure that out later," Carlisle said, "Right now, let's stop Leo from doing something drastic."

Everyone hurried at that. We ran in a horizontal line, as if in formation. I heard the thud of Leo's slow heart before I saw her for only a blink of an eye.

She was hugging her knees, sitting on the point of a big rock that hung over the edge of sharp rocks and uneasy waters. She was half-phased, with whiskers, pointy cat ears jutting from the crown of her head, paws for hands and feet, and a long tail that curled around her, lying sadly on the ground. I could hear her sobs and snivels, her body trembling in time with them, and saw the reflection of tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Leo!" Jasper yelled, lunging for her. Edward held him back, and Leo stood, stepping closer to the edge.

"Don't come near me!"

I felt a wave of calmness envelop me. _Jasper._ There was little change in Leo's face, though. Maybe her "wall" even blocked that ability of Jasper's too.

"Leo," Carlisle said, approaching very slowly with his hands outstretched palms up. "Leo, please come down from there."

"What," she sobbed, turning to face the rocky waters, "so you can give me the 'there's so much to live for' speech?"

"Leo, there is so much to live for. Everyone is wondering why you want to jump, and we both know they deserve that explanation."

She looked up for a moment, eyes closed, then back down. "I didn't want to be this," she said, "I had dreams. I had a family, a Troop, a home! My life may have been secluded to the woods in a reservation, but I was happy. I. Was. Happy." She wiped away her tears with the back of her black long sleeve. "Then, this...thing comes around decides my life, by his account, should end, because he has an _urge_—a _curiosity_." She spat the words like a curse. "That's all I am! That's all I was made to be!"

We all took a bit of a lunge as she inched closer, curling her toes around the grassy edge. "This is going to sound so hokey, but it's the only thing I can think of to that which I am similar." She rolled her eyes, "I'm like the liger."

A what now? She was seriously comparing herself to that?

"I was made out of curiosity. I am the joint embodiment of two predators with the capability to kill the other. I was thoughtlessly made. Created without a purpose or long-term plan." The tears began to flow again. "I was Transformed without so much a thought of where I would belong in the natural world. That's just it, though," she turned her head slightly in Carlisle's direction but continued to look at the choppy waves. "There _isn't _a place where I belong. The saddest part is," she shook her head, "that even a liger is made with a purpose…as a theory, just to see if it could be done. Lancaster made me without even_ that _in mind! I am here for nothing!"

I watched with horror as she leaned forward, then in wonderment as she curled into my chest, sobbing, inches away from her death.

She pressed her face into my shoulder, her ears tickling my chin. I was a little upset, since I was wearing silk, but I knew Alice would have thrown the shirt away anyway.

Suddenly, something turned on in my brain that only turned on when I held Renesmee as a baby. It was a sense of motherhood. I felt like she was mine; as if she were my child, coming to my bed after a nightmare. This certainly was a scary one.

"Shush…it's alright, Leo. It's alright." I rocked her slightly. "Let's step down, Leo." She nodded, and we returned to the family at an almost-human pace. She threw her arms around my waist in a grip not quite as strong as it should have been, but strong enough.

"Leo," I whispered, "your life isn't over, it's just…begun a new chapter." I stroked her head, the ears swallowed by her hair as I watched. "Yes, what Lancaster did was horrible, but he gave you a life with us. It will take time to get over what happened, but you have to let it go. You have to let Lancaster go. If you don't it'll eat you up inside, and you'll go crazy. Find something in _this_ to hold onto. Find something _here_ worth living for." I looked at my Emmett, and he smirked, winking.

Leo pulled away slightly. "It sounds like you know something about this," she said sniffling

"Actually, yeah," I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. "We had a Turning that was more similar than you probably think."

She looked up at me, nodding. She put her head back down, leaning against me again. "Thank you, Rose."

"Of course, kiddo." I patted her back. "Now, I think others deserve a few hugs."

She nodded, letting me go while turning to the family with a sigh. Carlisle was the closest, and she hugged him, her tail sprouting through the hole in her ripped jeans. Every other feline trait had vanished.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Leo," he stroked her beautiful, long rust-colored hair. Or was it reddish brown? "Believe me, we all understand." Everyone threw a stray glance at Edward, Bella, or Esme. Carlisle pulled Leo away to face the rest of the family, keeping his hands on her shoulders. She glanced up timidly at Jasper and Alice, who were holding hands.

They slowly walked toward each other. After a still moment, they embraced her carefully, as if they were afraid they would break her with a touch. Jasper seemed to hurt with the focus it was taking him not to cry, and Alice looked utterly guilty.

"You two worked it out?" Leo guessed in a whisper, not looking up.

Jasper nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Leo," Alice mumbled, shaking her head. "With the immediate connection you made with Jasper, I assumed it was an Imprint. Now I can see that I was very wrong."

Leo nodded. "I also thought there might have been one too, but the more I searched for the feelings, the more the thought disappeared." She smirked sadly. "I know what an Imprint feels like, and I see now that it's _not_ what I feel for Jasper."

All of us looked at her. She turned her head around to meet each of our gazes.

"A story for another time."

Renesmee bobbled over. "My turn, my turn!" she squealed.

Jasper and Alice laughed, but let go of Leo.

"We're destined to be best buddies, Leo! How can that happen if you're not around?" Leo chuckled, and Renesmee stuck out her lower lip. "You _promise_ to stay?"

"I promise."

With that promise that meant more than Leo probably realized, Leo went around and gave everyone apologetic embraces. Last, she walked up to my Emmett shyly. She stuck out an awkward hand for him to shake.

"Ah, c'mere!" Em said. He gathered Leo in a tight bear hug, causing the girl to gasp slightly. She was too shocked (or was it scared?) to return the hug. "You don't need to be afraid o' me," he put her down, smiling, "scaredy-cat" He ruffled her hair.

Leo let out a short chuckle. Clearly, her opinion of my man had lightened.

Walking over to Carlisle, she said, "I think I'm ready to go home." Carlisle nodded. "The Cullen home," she clarified. Esme took her shoulders, Jasper and Alice close behind. I took my husband's arm, Edward, Bella and Renesmee following close behind us.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"I've been wondering...Could you, would you…Will you help me f-figure out just how it's possible I'm a vampire? Or—half-vampire?"

"Leo," Carlisle motioned to the many vampires behind them…and a different kind of half-vampire, "we'd all be happy to."


	8. Chapter 8

**In chapter 8, visitors step into lion's den...willingly! It turns out to be a...family-reunion? Leo also reveals details thought irrelevant about her previous life…like who her attacker was. (A/N: One of my favorite chapters! Although its length is…well, sorry…) **

**_______________**

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, but THIS story certainly is! Its mine! ALL MINE! !

Chapter 8: Leo's Story

**Esme POV**

"Alright," my husband said, sitting down on the sofa in the discussion room, "let this conversation begin."

Carlisle and I sat on the left loveseat, Alice on the sofa adjacent to it, and curled up to her was Jasper, Renesmee, Bella and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the loveseat adjacent to the couch (across from the loveseat Carlisle and I sat on). Leo sat in the armchair that faced the sofa, in between the loveseats.

We came home, Leo stopping for a quick snack (it is amazing how much she eats!), shortly after the…incident. It was nearly six in the morning now, and in five hours and ten minutes, almost exactly; Leo would be a five-day old vampire. She acted like a five-year-old vampire, though.

Leo curled into a ball and hugged her knees. (Oh, did I mention Alice had given Leo some of Renesmee's future clothes? She looked quite beautiful.)

"The first question I want to ask is," Edward said, "how were you able to block Jasper and I out before? Especially since, right after you spoke with Rosalie, we were able to hear and feel you again."

She became uncomfortable. "I guess I sort of…put up a wall."

"A wall?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I guess I…disconnected myself from everyone and just…collapsed in on myself."

No one said anything.

"Well, now that that's answered, let's get to the important issue." Leo smirked sadly, "Like…how the heck I'm still alive—or, well, oh, you know what I mean!"

"Someone called for us?"

I heard Jacob's familiar voice call from behind us.

"Jake!" Renesmee bounded straight into Jacob's arms. After a moment, Jake let her go, looking into her eyes.

"Nessie, what's up? You sounded so urgent on the phone—"

"It was the only way to get you here in enough time! We're trying to figure out just how Leo became a vampire, since, you know—she's a shape-shifter and she should have died when Lancaster bit her—"

"Sure sure, I remember. That's why I brought a few friends."

Nostrils flaring, Jacob motioned for Sam, who pushed Billy inside. Emily followed quickly after him, half of her face clearly uncomfortable, pushing "Old" Quil Ateara. Poor man, he must have recently succumbed to his wheelchair. The last time we met, during the Treaty Re-Negotiation, he had to constantly refuse the new, "unnecessary help" as he called it.

Everyone seated themselves around the room, Emmett brining in extra chairs for Emily and Sam. He put them on the side of Leo's armchair, as far as possible from him and Rosalie, letting Sam and Emily wheel Old Quil and Billy on the side closest to us. We made an uneasy square.

After introductions, Billy, Quil and Sam all looked at Leo in wonderment, Emily gazing at her with kind eyes…or, eye.

"Now," Carlisle said, "let's begin."

"What are the legends of your tribe, Leora?" Sam asked after clearing his throat.

"Oh, uh, call me Leo."

Emily pulled out her notebook and pen.

"I guess they're not as…magical as the Quileutes' but they go something like this.

"We all descend from an ancestor also related to you wolves. The first, great Spirit Chief, Kaheleha." The visiting men took a quick, surprised breath, "Him, his sons, and the other spirit warriors attacked an invading tribe, leaving their bodies on the boats and their spirits to call upon the wind, dogs and bats to aid them in winning.

"While we master the Quileute legends because they are the descendants of our ancestors, simply of a different branch. We have observed that, through the years, they forgot the very legend from which my Troop originated: The legend of the spirit warrior's corpse that never re-animated with the man's spirit."

There was a silence as I, and everyone else looked at each other, to see if it was true. The way her words poured out with precision, as if she knew them by heart, but also with feeling and subtle rhythm. It was like hearing poetry performed by its author.

"What the young woman speaks of is the truth!" Old Quil, standing, shooed off the assistance offered and ignored our shocked expressions. "There have always been rumors in the midst of our legends, things not certain, but suspected. The young man she speaks of was rumored to be Kaheleha's youngest son. This son, allegedly, had very weak strength in the Spirit, but was one who could adapt with ease almost unnaturally

"Many today previously thought this son, Tatuka, was simply a figment of a storyteller's overactive imagination. We can see now that nothing is simply a myth any longer.

"Tatuka was new to Kaheleha's spirit army, and he was not as familiar with his spirit self. He was among the spirits who were instructing the dogs of the invading tribe to turn against their masters. He either was not informed of the plan to use wind and bats accidentally or purposely, and once the winds began screeching, his spirit was lost in the chaos.

"He wandered and searched, but, as he was weak in spirit, he was unable to return to his awaiting mother, Kaheleha's lesser wife, who would hold her son's empty body forever."

Old Quil sat back down.

Leo nodded slowly. "In the land of the invading tribe, Tatuka's spirit would find a group of captured Hohs and Makahs, whose tribes had made treaties with the Quileutes. His spirit found the closest animal available, a mountain lion who had wandered far, far from its birthplace. He asked to share its body, and the cat agreed, curious what this strange voice had planned.

"He convinced the captured men and women who he was, organized their escape, and together, they made off in the direction of the side of the world where the sun rises. Or, the eastern United States, which was to them the west.

"They ran for miles and miles, until they reached the land with many lakes. Near, what they thought to be an ocean, they decided to make their home.

"Because of their limited numbers, the members that remained, including the Tatuka-mountain lion, agreed to a system of organized child births, and those two children, always a boy and a girl as planned with their magic, would be mates.

"Sometime when this group was running, Tatuka fell in love with his Spirit Pair, what we now call an Imprint. The love for her was so strong that his feline self shuddered and exploded back into a human, though more glorious than his first form."

"Just like Taha Aki…" Sam muttered.

"These two," Leo continued, "were the first to perform the organized conception, their child being a son who also had the ability to phase into a mountain lion.

"With that, our beliefs, customs and lifestyle were developed. The mountain lion gene was awakened in the male descendants of Tatuka whenever a Cold One was present. We created strategies, moves and even weapons made of the teeth of our deceased that aided in our destruction of the Blood Drinkers.

"Unfortunately, the state which my Troop decided to stay in later became a difficult place for tribes to keep their land. Those who could, hid, disguised themselves as their other Mountain Lion forms, and those who could not, secluded themselves to the woods to hide. Our Troop simply adjusted to the ways of the trees, and we remain hidden in the forests until this day.

"These woods were a frequent pass-through for Cold Ones traveling. The numbers of Mountain Lion shape-shifters were the numbers of the amount of children born.

"Eventually, the Troop's gene pool became a small puddle, and the tribe leaders feared that they would soon need to organize births between families. They came up with a solution that none really liked, but was necessary: they brought in fresh, human genes.

"Purely human, the first woman of the group was nothing special. The man of our Troop assigned to her claimed she was his Spirit Pair, and the Troop let them marry.

"Every few generations, this would happen, to keep the available mates not related to the other baby. In the 1900s, this process wasn't needed any longer, because the Troop was big enough that a parent seeking a mate for their child could easily find one or two couples—"

Leo froze in place, gasping. Her gaze seemed distant. Jasper and Alice were instantly at her side, causing the visitors to squirm. I held tight to my husband.

"Leo, what is it? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

A look of disgust and horror filled her eyes while quick tears escaped their corners. Her fists shook with rage.

"No…no! It can't be! It can't…it, simply can't…"

I turned to my oldest son as he gasped at Leo's thoughts.

"Leo, are you sure?" Edward demanded.

Leo wailed, nodding. "NO! No…" She leaned her head into Jasper's shoulder, holding Alice's hand. "How… Why…"

"Leo, _please_, tell us what's wrong," Alice begged in a whisper.

Leo exhaled slowly. "Okay, do you remember how I said way before that Lancaster looked familiar, but I couldn't put a name or face to him?" Everyone nodded but the newcomers. Jacob leaned down and explained to his family: "Lancaster was the teenage newborn that turned Leo."

"Well," Leo said sniffling, "I remember now." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears slipping. "My birth was organized between my parents and a newlywed couple who were dear family friends. This other couple had no children, but they both had strong genes and their youth added to that. My parents already had four other children and my mother would soon be too old to bear children. The Council approved the match, and they were given their Week of Rest.

"What no one in the Troop knew was that a mountain lion man by the name of Elliot, who was aged eighteen years had met a human girl, fallen in love and had taken his own 'Week of Rest' at the same time my parents and the other young couple did.

"A few months later, my mother and the family friend began to develop larger, rounder stomachs, both carrying child. The whole Troop was delighted with the children to come, until Elliot came home and revealed that the girl he had fallen in love with was also pregnant.

"The council went into a frenzy. No one had ever heard of what Elliot did in the history of our Troop—believe me they looked. Not only was he under the age of the Child Bearing age of twenty-two, but he had decided to make children without the Council's permission, and worse, his mate was a human. Elliot's line had very weak genes, so much that there was a chance his child could have no shape-shifting abilities.

"Because there was no other couple willing to have a child that would not only be months younger than Elliot's, a big issue in our beliefs, the new child carried the risk of being the same gender as the child of Elliot, and both of them would be without mates. Elliot's weak heritage did not help the search for a willing couple. The Council was forced to make a decision no one ever thought the Council would have to make.

"The child of my parents' and friends' 'arrangement' who came out female with two male suitors would be given both of them, Elliot's child being the first in line. If Elliot's son could not produce shape-shifting children or was not suitable in any other way, the girl would be given the other suitor.

"Vice versa if Elliot's child was female. The child left hanging in the wind would be given a high social and political position.

"My parents and their friends were heartbroken. The match had been perfect, textbook, if you will. Whosever child was the second mate might spend their life alone if Elliot's child _was_ capable of producing shape-shifting children.

"Five months past, and the whole Troop started preparing for the births. It is tradition that the boy and girl were given the same first letter for their names, and the letter would be replaced with a name at the First Change Ceremony. Since the girl or boy would have two mates, it was decided that he or she would be the first to have two letters for his or her name, one for each mate.

"The day came when my mother and our friend both went into labor. The rest of the Troop considered this a sign that the two children were destined to be together, and to have no interference form Elliot's child in this perfect match. Soon after, however, Elliot's wife went into labor an hour later. The Birthing Room was prepared for the unnatural number of mothers, and soon the women were holding hands in support. My mother was in the middle, but all three of them were secretly hoping for their baby to be a shape-shifting boy.

"First born was our friends' child, the new parents exulting when they discovered that they had a son. Quickly, they gave him the 'name' E.

"Next, Elliot's child was born, and the two gave quiet joy as they uncovered that their child was also male. My parents nodded, understanding that their baby girl would have these two boys as suitors, and thus, a very confusing childhood.

"Up until now, all babies born showed the First Sign. When boys of our Troop are born, they show a certain characteristic pertinent to their future Mountain Lion form. It did not matter if a Cold One was present; the Sign simply showed that the boy had the ability to shape-shift when they were older.

"E's first sign was paws for hands and feet, then a tail that quickly disappeared. Elliot's son had not yet shown his First Sign by the time I was born, and I averted everyone's attention.

"A few seconds after I was born, I surprised everyone by showing my own First Signs. No one's gaze drifted from me. Females did not show First Signs. They just didn't. Females could not shape-shift, as the gene was passed down from our first _male_ ancestor, Tatuka.

"But, all babies that showed First Signs became shape-shifters. Everyone wondered whether I would be the first female shape-shifter. A few hours of pondering later, Elliot's son, who was given the 'name' L, still had not shown his First Sign. Some worried that L would not be able to shape-shift. Ever.

"The council was delighted with the idea of a female Mountain Lion, especially one I my situation.

"After questioning, the Council announced this: my name would have to be L. E. My first mate would be L (if he could not shape-shift, my genes would fill the gap) and if L could not give me Shifting children, I would be given to E, my second suitor, and L would be dealt with accordingly.

"I grew up, but instead of having my name pronounced 'Elle', I insisted on the pronunciation of my name just as it was spelled. I was little, so I thought it spelled 'Lee', and I just kept the name.

"I tried to get along with L _and_ E, but L was never interested in others, especially me. He kept to himself, and I always suspected he knew he was different. E and I, in the meantime, became best friends. We were practically attached at the hip. He and I were always in awe of each other, and as we aged, I began to wonder if we had an Imprint.

"It wasn't until E, L and I were ten that I realized I was right. The other boys were doing their daily chore of teasing me, but one began taking it to another level.

"He began pushing me, bumping into me, etcetera. Finally, I was approaching the river for a drink, and the boy pushed me in. Everyone was frozen in shock. They knew I could have a wicked temper, and all feared that E's temper would be greater than mine would.

"E approached L, who had been looking on at this incident from a distance.

"'Why didn't you _do _anything?!' E demanded.

"L just stood there.

"'Look, as her mate, you need to look after her! You need to make sure she's taken care of and not pushed into rivers! You may not appreciate what you have, but you need to start!' He gave L this look of threat and fury. 'You don't know what you have.'

"'Everyone wants what they can't have,' L sneered.

"If it wasn't for me there, I know he would have punched him then and there. Instead, he took me by the dripping wet hand, away from the group of teasers and L. E practically smoldered with rage. I couldn't help but smile. The boys never teased me again.

"A few weeks later, the Second Sign Ceremony went underway. The Ceremony was proof to the whole Troop and Council that the participants were ready to begin their journey towards the First Change Ceremony, a journey that ended with them becoming Mountain Lion men…and woman.

"Every young boy in the Troop and me showed off our hard work by performing our Second Sign for the Troop to see. E decided that his Second Sign would be the same as his first: paws for hands and feet and a tail.

"I did the same, my ears, whiskers, paws and tail sprouting and causing the crowd to gasp. I wondered if they were surprised that I _could_ show a Second Sign, and that my first wasn't just a mistake.

"L was next. Minutes passed. He could not perform his Second Sign, because he never showed a First Sign.

"He screamed and ranted about never being like the other boys, also saying he was never going to be a shape-shifter. After his speech, he ran away into the woods.

"I did the first thing I could think of: I turned and smirked at E. True, I should have been feeling remorse and fear. After all, my mate, the boy I who I was supposed to marry and have children with, the one I was supposed to grow old with and whom I knew I might have grown to love…he had left. But I had never loved L. I didn't think I ever would. Now, my future only held my Imprint and me. No one else."

Leo let out a wail, throwing her face into her hand and her head into Jasper's lap. The other hand circled her stomach and held tight.

"Leo, what is it?" Jasper asked.

Leo took a few breaths, and, between sobs, said this: "Lancaster…is…L."

Se let out another wail, Jasper putting his shocked arms around her.

_ _ _ _

**Leora POV**

How could I not have noticed? How could I have been so oblivious to the fact that L, my mate, the destined father of my children, was the teenager that Turned me? That he was the one that haunted my dreams? That he…sort of raped me?

I barely remembered L from back then, but Lancaster was very sharp in my mind.

I forced myself to continue with my story, clinging to Jasper, desperate for him to have the power to hold me together while I spoke of E.

"E and I were very happy for the next few years. We did everything together. The Troop knew that if they invited one of us to an Event, both of us would come. We were two halves of a whole. It was as if our very Spirits were made for each other."

At the very same moment, Sam looked at Emily, Carlisle at Esme, Edward at Bella, Jasper at Alice, Emmett at Rosalie, and Jacob looked between Bella and Renesmee.

I felt the hole singe as I had no one to look at. I pulled my arm tighter around my stomach as the familiar ache returned. I barely held myself together.

"Just like our lives," I continued, "E and I matured at the same age, and our First Change Ceremony was organized for that Saturday evening.

"Those were the most terrifying four days of my and E's life.

"The scent of a Cold One was discovered right around the woods we lived in, seeming to circle around us, then slowly trying to spiral into the village.

"Now, a Cold One was not usually something to worry about, but its proximity concerned the Troop. Guard…cats were put on duty for the four days, but the guards only found dead ends by following the scent.

"The night before the Ceremony, I had horrible, frightening dreams along with the terrible, feverish sickness. L was in them, and I could not control the dream. He always had that quality; staying in the back of your mind, only to be pushed forward during your dreams. These dreams concerned me.

"I told E about them. How I saw my life ending and L having something to do with it and E being fatally injured, L being the one who hurt him.

"E calmed me down, saying that it didn't really mean we were going to die, but it was a symbolic death. He said it was referring to the Ceremony, where our child selves would die and we would qualify as Mountain Lion men and women. L was something that would never change the way we would, and the rest had been my wild imagination.

"I accepted his response, but still worried.

"The time came for our Ceremony to begin. E and I both felt even more ill than before, but everyone said that it was normal, and that it would pass as we phased. We both certainly hoped so.

"Everyone thought it would be appropriate for each others' to be the first thought E and I should hear, and then the Troop would join our thoughts.

"When we phased for the first time, hearing each other's thoughts was…"

I sighed at the memory of the sound of E's thoughts. Although other "human" memories were sometimes fuzzy, this memory was not, something for which I was grateful. I know that they would be the most glorious things I would ever hear.

"It was magical," I finished. "E and I thought a long conversation about our proceeding shape-shifter lives. Suddenly, a Guard Cat bounded in, saying he had the other Guards tracking the Cold One, but it seemed that the leech would attack very soon.

"Every Mountain Lion man was called to join the fight. I guess they forgot about me. E phased back and protested, not only for my absence, but for being called to fight. He and I made our dislike for Hunting the Cold Ones very clear, and yet the Council demanded he follow.

"E went back into his Mountain Lion form, apologizing to me.

"_Don't go,_ I pleaded.

"_I'll be back, don't worry._ He brushed his face against mine. _I love you, Lee._

"_I love __you__, E. Come back safely._

"He nodded, and then, with a long glance back at me, he followed the other men. So many thoughts of war and sport filled my head that I made myself phase back into human form.

"The Ceremony continued for me, although uneasily. I was given the name Leora by the Council. The Council said that E's name would be announced when he returned."

I swallowed back tears.

"E never came home.

"The pain was terrible, and I knew this pain had nothing to do with my First Change. The elder that lost his Imprint said that not to be too concerned, that I was not hurting fully and so my Imprint was injured, but not dead yet. I asked him how he knew that this wasn't the _real_ pain of an Imprint dying.

"He responded, 'Because I had not desired to or killed myself.'

"I wanted to believe him, especially because the Guards who had fought alongside E only said that E had disappeared, but something told me he was dead. Or worse.

"What the 'or worse' was, I couldn't imagine.

"The next day, I took a run. What happened to E was all the convincing I needed to firm my refusal of Hunting. I ran away, not knowing I would never come back. On that run, Lancaster, or, L, caught up with me."

I took a deep breath, not really wanting to continue. I took a huge yawn.

"And we've come full circle," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**In chapter 9, Leo and the Cullens decipher the secrets to Leo's existence. Carlisle and Edward also have a very interesting, quiet discussion about their fears of the Volturi. What will they think of Leo? (A/N: I decided to give you all a break, made this chapter brief…, and leave you with a cliffy!) **

**_________**

Please keep in mind that I put this story in AU for this chapter. These are my and Sillywritergirl's theories, so please keep an open mind and the flames non-existent. Feel free to pm me if you find anything you have a polite opinion on.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or original story of the Twilight saga. Now quit reading this and get onto the story! 3

Chapter 9: Answers

**Carlisle POV**

Sam spoke first. "Is your traditional biology that...vampire venom kills you once it enters your bloodstream?"

Leo sighed. "Yeah, that's why I'm so confused. Any ideas?"

Billy straightened in his chair. "Didn't you just say that the day after your first phase you were turned into a…vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Sam began for Billy, "in our…newcomers, phasing is difficult the first few days and it's not as…established, or, easy to control. What if that had something to do with your case?"

I considered that for a moment. "Sam makes a lot of sense, Leo."

"If the shape-shifting action isn't very potent, or, established," Edward said.

"Then it would be more susceptible to changes," Emmett said.

"And since my genes were still partially human," Leo said.

"And humans can be Turned," Alice said.

"Then the human side of Leo could be Turned," Bella, said.

"And the shape-shifting side…?" Rosalie asked.

"Leo's other form might be altered slightly, but it would remain, frozen into perfection with the venom," Jasper finished.

"That must—" Leo's mouth widened to its peak in a yawn, "—be it."

Leo curled herself horizontally on the chair, her hand in Alice's, her head, against Jasper, on the armrest. Her eyelids drooped, and within seconds, we could hear her light snoring.

Everyone chuckled and split into quiet side conversations, except for Jasper and Alice, who stared at each other and Leo.

I had to ask Edward something I didn't want to bring up in front of our visitors, or the young ones. There was no use in scaring them unnecessarily.

_Edward_,I asked. He turned to me. I asked my wife to trade spots with Edward, and she nodded. Esme knew I would explain later. Edward sat down next to me.

"What is it, Carlisle?"

_I did not want to say this aloud, but it must be asked. _I took a deep breath. _Would the Volturi see Leo as a…Immortal Child?_

Edward looked at me, wide-eyed. "_Would_ they?" he asked in the lowest possible whisper. I had to stretch my vampire hearing to its limits to pick up his voice.

_I could see that they might. Renesmee wasn't because there was evidence, Nahuel, and facts from him. There were also witnesses. We do not have witnesses except for Billy and Quil the Elder, and we obviously cannot ask them to witness. Leo __is__ immortal, but is she a child?_

Edward pondered that for a moment. "The real question is this: what is considered a child. If the Volturi do not see a threat in the existence of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella or me, even though we are young_er_, can we argue why they do not trust Leo?"

_Speaking of the Volturi,_ I thought, _Do you recall that Lancaster was associated with Alec, which means he was with the Volturi? Lancaster appeared in the dream he projected onto Leo as seventeen, but according to Leo, he is the same age as her, maybe younger if he was changed shortly after the Ceremony. If the Volturi can accept Lancaster, why could they not accept Leo?_

"I suppose this also raises the question of how the Volturi found out about Leo."

_Lancaster. There is no doubt in my mind that he informed them._

"…Lancaster realized that he turned Leo, and, trying to clean up his mess—"

_--He tells the Volturi we have an Immortal Child amongst us._

"We are punished without question, no one finds out, and Lancaster's mistake is cleared without it ever coming to the Guard's attention that it was Lancaster's mistake in the first place…"

_And Lancaster gets off scot-free and without ever getting his hands dirty._

"That pompous bastard!"

This was slightly more audible, and I focused my peripheral vision to make sure no one had caught on to our conversation. No one had.

_Now that we know, will that increase our chances of winning over the Volturi, or just them against each other, and harming us in the process?_

Edward was silent.

_If the bonds Lancaster has already made with the Volturi are strong, it could unite them all against us and our word. _

"Questions answered with questions," Edward chuckled darkly. "If we do not have proof of Lancaster's age, then it is only a 'he said, she said' argument. Clearly, the Volturi trust Lancaster, and if we can sway them on that, then there is no quarrel between us. We throw their own words back at them."

_Would that still give no reason for them to attack?_

"Maybe, but the fact that they trust Lancaster and that he Turned Leo, it should force them to pause and reflect when we tell them otherwise."

_What would that mean for Lancaster's fate?_

Even impure, I did not like the thought of causing another's death.

"I cannot say. It can be compared to teenage pregnancy—what is the consequence for children making children?"

_Can they still be considered children?_

We were right back where we started.

How is it that a young one, no longer a child--but not yet an adult--can be trusted with adult responsibilities, emotions and decisions?

That was indeed the real question.

_ _ _ _

**Edward POV**

I could not come up with an answer for Carlisle's questions. They repeated themselves over and over again in my mind, driving me absolutely insane.

I suppose I became totally absorbed in my own thoughts, because I did not hear the beating hearts or the awful wet dog smell of werewolves outside the Mansion until Seth flung the door open.

So many thoughts flooded my head it wasn't even funny. Leo was having a dream with some hint of Lancaster's control, Carlisle was worrying, Esme was preoccupying, Jasper was saturated in love, Emmett was focused on Rosalie and Rose on him, Bella was intrigued as she "listened" to Renesmee's thoughts, Alice was having a vision… I tried my best to focus on Seth and the thoughts of fifteen other werewolves outside our house.

Seth raced over to Sam and Jacob Leah right behind him, both with arms resting on their legs and their chests heaving, trying to catch their breath.

"What is it?" Jacob and Sam asked at the same time.

"They're coming," Seth and Alice said at the same time, a strange combination of Soprano and Baritone.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi," they both breathed, "they're here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Its chapter 10, and…THE VOLTURI ARE COMING, THE VOLTURI ARE COMING! Hang in there, Leo! There's lots a love surrounding the Cullen family. **

___________

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.

READ ON!

Chapter 10: Don't Panic

**Jasper POV**

No one said anything. I stared at the sleeping Leo.

Her beautiful, marble-white features, the pounding of her heart every three minutes, her auburn-tinted sandy brown hair…all of that was in danger. Grave danger.

I thought it was unfair, even cruel that I was only given three weeks with my somewhat-child. The universe hadn't even given me that! Only my five days…five days of terrified, confused and lovely bliss. Leo could be gone in the next hours.

I looked to my Alice. "What do you see?"

Edward and her spoke. "It's the same clearing from the first vision. Someone convinced them to act with haste, and they came as soon as they could. I can see that they plotted their return the instant they left three years ago. Just like before, they only needed a spark to light the fire of their return, but someone lit it with a flamethrower."

"What are they coming to accuse us of?" Carlisle asked.

"It's still about creating an immortal child," Alice said. "They are convinced that there is no excuse out of this one." She sighed. "If no one among us created her, then they accuse us of not reporting or destroying her. Like the last time, they have no intention of letting us explain."

"Who all are coming?" Edward asked.

"I could only see two really brief flashes; one of us and one of the Volturi. In the Volturi flash, I couldn't see as many witnesses as last time. There were the Ancients and the Main Guard. They're not risking the wives because they know there will be violence."

"Names," Jacob demanded.

Edward spoke alone. "She saw Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi and Renata. I'm guessing he wants all the 'supernatural' help he can get. Nothing less and nothing more. They have ten witnesses, but again don't count them. There's also one new member hanging by Alec and Jane, but his face was covered. That must be Lancaster."

Someone hissed, but I didn't look to see who it was. "Is there any hope, Alice?"

Alice seemed…torn. "I can't see, and those flashes were so blurry…"

"There is always hope," Sam said, standing. I looked to him, then Billy and Quil the Elder. The older men had fallen asleep and were snoring lightly, along with Leo. "My pack," Sam continued, "was here on a visit. We came to see Jacob, Seth, Leah—" I could see he still had difficulty calling the group "Jacob's pack." "—we are here for family, and we will stay for family."

We were all very confused.

"Leo said it herself that we—the Quileutes and her Troop—are descended from the same ancestor. She has Quileute blood in her veins, even if she does not look it, or phase into the same animal we do, or follow the same ways…My point is that by far, far extension, we are family. I speak for my pack when I say we protect our family."

The human equivalent to howls exploded into the air from outside, agreeing. I looked to Jacob.

"Sure, sure…" he muttered as if it were obvious he had planned the same from the beginning.

"How many does that give us?" Rosalie asked seriously.

"Seventeen wolves."

"Twenty," Sam corrected Jacob. "A few if your cold friends were curious after our last encounter, and three more caught the fever."

"Man," Jacob sighed.

"Tell me about it."

"So," Emmett declared, "that means twenty dogs, one half of a cat, one half of a human and eight and a half vampires. Why don't we put everyone in cages and call us a zoo?"

We half-heartedly chuckled. This was too serious a situation to be making jokes.

Twenty-nine against thirteen, _and_ their and our witnesses. We still outnumbered the Volturi, but only with the wolves. Who knew what kind of strategies the Volturi knew to kill the wolves? Once again, the wolves risked their entire species on this battle—and there were no guarantee they— or we—would survive.

I looked around at every face in our little living room. Whom could we possibly stand to lose?

No one.

Then we would all lose together.

_ _ _ _

**Esme POV**

_Sometime later…_

This. Was. Horrible.

"When will they meet us?" Bella asked. She didn't have to say the Italian invaders' name. The vampires and the wolves had split to discuss strategies of their own, leaving me to worry about how far apart the species were. I wanted to be close together, as if we would be safer that way somehow.

Alice breathed a sad chuckle. "Eleven o six is when they'll step into the field."

Eleven o six. The same time she first saw Leo.

"How should we approach this?" my husband asked. I could never understand the extent of his ability to remain calm, even in a situation as terrifying as this.

"I think our best option is to treat it like we did with Renesmee. Carefully and calmly." Edward said.

"Is there any time to call on witnesses?" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked into the future quickly. "I can only see flashes, but I can make out the Denalis, but even they're fuzzy. I see Garrett with them; he's definite. Mary and Randall keep…blinking. I can't tell if they're going to come for sure." Her gaze refocused. "No one else is there, not on our side, at least."

"Since you can see them, does that mean Jake and Sam haven't made up their minds about including the packs?" Bella asked.

"I suppose…"

Alice wasn't sure about anything. Our future was still undecided, unwritten. This could be a very dangerous encounter.

Edward sighed. "I'll call Mary, Randall and the Denalis."

"Should I help you, Daddy?"

"Of course, Ness." He looked to his Bella. "Maybe this should be a family thing?"

"I'm on it," she said, speeding away with him and their daughter.

"Get the wolves together," my Carlisle said, standing. "We need to know if they will join us, and if so, there are strategies to plan."

"Oh, we're coming," Jake, said, strutting in with Sam. Everyone smiled just a tad.

"Then there are preparations to make," I added. Thank goodness my coming guests didn't eat! I only had a few rooms and activities to prepare, and that should—

I realized I did have guests who ate. I had twenty huge, constantly hungry teenagers. Emily entered the room and our gazes met. I was positive she was thinking the exact same thing.

"The grocery store," Emily said simply.

I nodded, taking my purse (it held plenty for whatever the wolves might need). I turned to Sam, whose face was tight with worry.

"Please, Sam, don't worry." I took a step in his direction, slowly as to not scare him. "I will keep her safe."

He didn't seem so positive at that. Jacob put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, we all need you here, and the packs need food. Who better knows their needs than your Emily?" Jacob's face was something I couldn't place. There was pleading, confidence and eagerness all in his adult features. "I trust her."

"So do I," Emily said, surprising us all. She held Sam's hands. "Won't you trust Esme, even for me?"

Sam sighed, deliberating. His features loosened, and he turned to me. "Not a scratch on her?"

"Not a one," I promised.

He nodded, and I could feel his untrusting eyes diving into my back as we left. I hope that all my kids would behave until I returned.

_ _ _ _

**Leora POV**

When I was all up to terrifying speed, I sat with Rosalie and Alice as Jasper and Emmett showed the newest wolves some pretty awesome moves. Rose and Al (**A/N: She's gotta have **_**some**_** kind of nickname for her…) **had already heard the lecture before, in the fist mini-war against the Volturi. I've known what Emmett and Jasper are teaching since I was eight. This was just a big flashback to the third grade.

Even now, I held onto the values E and I cherished when I was still mortal. I sighed at the memories and accepted the slashes and burns from the hole.

Esme had left with Emily a while ago, and after they left, a wolf named Seth rolled Old Quil and Billy to their temporary home. Edward, Bella and Renesmee were calling those vampires they called their "witnesses". Carlisle, Sam and Jacob conferred inside, waiting for those friends from Alaska to arrive.

"Leo," Alice said, pulling me to her. "There really are just a few things to remember with the Volturi. Number one, don't offend them."

"Yeah," Rose said, "the instant you see them, you'll know to be on your top game. Just be patient, polite and formal."

"Number two, don't lie. Be totally honest, but remember to present your case so you are innocent. The Volturi have their own mind reader—"

"Arrow, yeah," I said. I knew the legends about him well enough.

"Aro," Alice corrected. "Unlike Edward, he needs physical touch top read your mind. Once you give him your hand, every thought you've ever had is shared with him."

"It's like a stalker going through every piece of paperwork there is on you, plus every family picture and drawing you've ever done."

"Number three," Alice said, annoyed, "is to remember that you _are_ innocent. You have done nothing wrong; and work hard to make sure they don't convince you otherwise."

"Yeah, just stick with us and you'll probably not get killed."

"Rose!"

"What, Alice? I'm telling the truth."

Alice huffed. Then, inspiration stuck her. I could practically see the light bulb turn on. "Oh my God! Why doesn't Leo wear the dress I made her?"

Rose stood. "That's a _fantastic_ idea. I'll go get it."

"No, let's bring Leo along. I want her to see first hand what she looks like form every angle, and your dressing room has that capability."

I sighed as Alice towed me along, not at all excited to be in a dress in front of the rulers of the vampire world that haunted my dreams as a child. Wait, wasn't I _still_ a child?


	11. Chapter 11

**The witnesses come in this chapter, chapter 10. What will they think of Leo? Do all of them accept her? **

**______________**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga, but this masterful plot comes from my muse. Give all the credit to him! (Or she, whatever gender my muse is. Oh, and Sillywritergirl101...3)

Chapter 11: Questions

**Leora POV**

All right, I had to admit, the dress looked pretty good. _I_ looked pretty good. I still wasn't used to that.

Before dressing, I went on a mini-hunt to not ruin the dress if I were to hunt after dressing. Now, I waited for the Denalis, a coven I am told is just like the Cullens (in their hunting habits, at least), and friends alike. No, I remembered from Renesmee's pictures that the Cullens considered the Denalis family. Man, I had better not screw this up.

I also remembered seeing something about a Denali dying in their last Volturi encounter in Renesmee's pictures. The loss had been sudden, unexpected and quick. I reminded myself to put that memory in the front of my mind when I saw the Volturi. I promised myself that I wouldn't permit losing focus. I had to be on my guard with these folk.

As if on cue to my thoughts, I heard six pairs of running footsteps come to a stop. I smelled the strange aroma of vampires, and I knew the Denalis had arrived. I took the smallest peek out the window.

I saw four women and two men step onto the porch, smiling wide when they made out Edward's face at the door. I listened to their conversation from thirty feet away, noticing their names and their happy relationship with the Cullens.

I was still surprised that Edward was the one to make introductions. Alice left Jasper and me alone in the Library, going to greet the guests, then to help train the wolves further.

Jasper's hand tightened around mine.

At first, the Denalis were polite when Edward told them my story. They were skeptical, of course, even with affirmation from Edward.

After they were somewhat convinced, Renesmee strutted over and practically slapped her hands on Eleazar and Carmen's cheeks. They waited for Renesmee to "show" the same pictures to the rest of their family before they all stared at Edward in wonder.

"How…?" Kate whispered.

"We're not sure, but we think it has something to do with how young to her shape-shifting Leo was when she was Turned."

Edward peered around the corner to look into the Library. "Jasper, would you please bring Leo out?"

Jazz nodded slowly and then took my hand, tugging me closely behind him. I hid in his shadow until the last possible second, as instructed.

I watched their nostrils flare, their muscles tense and their eyes widen. After a second, they relaxed, returning to their normal stance. Clearly, they didn't know how to react to me.

"Can I see proof?" I connected the man to his voice and how he was addressed. Garrett.

Edward's chest raised and lowered, and I recognized his concealed sigh. He turned to me. "Leo, would you half-phase? Careful now, don't ruin the dress or Alice'll bite my head off."

I chuckled, realizing that was probably quite literal. I squeezed Jasper's hand while I braced against the whisper of pain. I let my cat ears jut out, along with my whiskers and paws. (Thank God, I was barefoot.)

I bet I looked pretty ridiculous. Garrett's eyes widened in fascination. I was rather angry he looked at me like that, as if I was some sort of experiment that went wonderfully right.

Jazz made smoothing circles with his thumb along the back of my hand. I felt a wave of calmness envelop me. This time, I was glad for it.

I took a deep breath, letting my human features return, and readdressed them. "I know you thought that last time Renesmee was one-of-a-kind, and you were disproven, but there won't be any surprises this time. I am truly unique, an accident. The boy who turned me gave me a new life, though," I looked at Jasper and smiled, "a life worth living for."

Jasper smiled back.

The same routine took place with the next female, Mary, except she was eager to be convinced. Randall was… Well, Randall was slightly different.

Randall had met the wolves, of course, so he had a hard time believing that I could still fully shape-shift and be a vampire. He got aggressive, defending his reasoning in every possible way.

About three minutes later, though, Randall's head perked up suddenly, and he believed me. Just like that. I couldn't help but wonder what had changed his mind.

Some time later--about eight am, probably--the whole Cullen family and their witnesses gathered in the Dining Room, the wolves standing right outside the window. I doubt being outside dissipated the burning vampire smell for the wolves. Emily and Esme had fed them while we all were busy chatting, and Emily returned to her temporary home with Old Quil and Billy probably waiting anxiously for her arrival on the doorstep.

Carlisle droned on, but I wasn't paying attention. I was so worried about the wolves. Sam's pack was simply visiting, and they were about to face the Volturi, the leaders of the vampire world. How on Earth did they expect to live through this; how could they expect to win? Even a young pair of eyes like mine could see that they were betting their entire species on this battle, and we could lose.

All my worries came flooding back. I no longer even considered leaving with the Volturi for "testing", only to come back three years later scarred and probably unhappy. I would die fighting for the chance to stay with the Cullens.

I worried that the Volturi would gladly take me up on that last one.

I knew that if the Volturi came after us because I refused to go with them, the Cullens, the Denalis, Mary, Randall and the wolves would all fight back. They would defend themselves and me. Three families, one of a completely different species, and two nomads would risk their lives for me.

Someone could die because of me.

The two families that were _my_ families could lose someone today.

In a way, I belonged to the Quileutes and the Cullens. I belonged to both species. The Cullens accepted me for who I was and shared my desire to preserve life. The wolves shared my DNA, though. Somewhere far, far back, we were related. They had the same basic beliefs as I did, the same origins, the same basic legends… We all were brought up in the same views and expectations.

What if the Volturi asked me to pick a side? How would I choose? How could the liger be expected to either live in the African Savannah or the Indian forests when she belonged to both, but none at the same time?

Eventually, and too quickly, it was ten o' clock. I had either an hour to freedom or an hour until my death. I clung to Jasper just to stay sane.

I went around the house and yard, hugging everyone. I have to say, I surprised myself by mustering up the courage to hug even the terrifying Emmett. Everyone deserved my thanks; they were putting their lives in danger for me. The least I could do was thank them.

Carlisle informed me of the basic plans I had missed when I tuned out. We made our way into the "pine circle" as Alice called it.

The Cullens made a triangle, Carlisle at the tip, then Emmett and Edward. Behind them were Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee. Behind the three girls were Esme, Alice, Jasper, and me on the outer right corner. The Denalis, Mary and Randall scattered behind us, safe and undetected. On our right, in a triangle of their own was Jacob, Seth and Leah flanking him. Surrounding us like a big, single-file horseshoe, was Sam's pack. They began at my corner, Sam next to me and some boy named Embry (or was it Paul?) stood on the other end, next to Esme.

We made a lose diamond with a triangle to spare.

"Six minutes," Alice warned.

I looked around. Who would we lose should this turn into a fight? Carlisle tried to convince me again and again that he wouldn't let it come to that, but I had to wonder: Which member of which family might perish? Whose loss would it be?

Mine, all mine.

Would Aro read my mind? Or someone else's? What would he see?

Was I guilty of some crime I knew not of? Had I made some disgraceful act against this new side of the supernatural world? If so, how would I be punished?

What would the Volturi do in the future when I refused their offer now? Would they come after the Cullens? Would they come after me?

"Alright," Alice said, warning in her tone, "Brace yourselves."

I held on tight to Jasper as I watched the dark cloaks enter the clearing.


	12. Chapter 12

**You've all been waiting for it— the much-revised, still imperfect, chapter 11, the ENCOUNTER the moment!!!! **_**Aaaaaaahhhhhhh…..!**_

Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight series, including the Volturi. (Off the record, though, and I saw this on a Flair on Facebook the person who leaked Midnight Sun should have the Volturi sent upon them…and the wives.)

Chapter 12: The Encounter

**Jasper POV**

Their entrance was just as majestic as their last, but with more…force. I sensed their emotions for a moment before Bella's shield went up; their emotions were all the same. Incredulous, determined, angry, destructive, confident…

The colors separated, and their formation finally formed. Caius and Aro both led. That was unusual, along with Aro's face. I could see sadness, mainly; he truly felt sorry for "Carlisle's decision".

Finally, they stopped, and the tension in the air nearly rippled. It was like that moment before an intake of breath; as if the breath you were exhaling, you feared, would be your last.

I was starting to get angry. They assumed Carlisle, of all people, would commit this unspeakable crime after our last encounter. They wouldn't even give Leo a chance, even though the felon was on _their_ side. They would take that little _punk's_ side? My hands nearly shook with rage.

Leo tore her gaze away from her incoming nightmare to squeeze my hand and look, almost frightened, at me. My anger subsided instantly. Her only emotion was concern. She was not frightened by the Volturi, or angry like me, but…concerned for my benefit. She sensed my anger, and she ignored her own problems to focus on mine. That was…very mature of her.

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand once. _Calm_, I thought,_ be calm for Leo._

I looked forward and saw as Edward looked to Carlisle. I noticed what Edward did.

We did not outnumber them as we had thought. They had accumulated witnesses and others along their way here. We were even.

This would be a close fight.

Edward nodded to Carlisle and my father figure stepped forward to speak.

"Aro, we meet again!" he said with a false smile.

Aro's hand touched Caius', and then they stepped forward in synchronization, Renata's fingers following their backs as if sewed to their long capes.

"It is so, Carlisle," Aro said. "With this company, can I assume you intend to destroy my dear ones and me?"

"Once again, Aro, none of us have any intention of violence."

"Unlike last time, though, Carlisle, I see very clearly that you _have_ done something; something inexcusable."

"I, nor anyone in my company, have committed the crime you accuse us of."

"Then Carlisle let the ones responsible take the punishment. I would hate to lose any of your innocent family or witnesses."

"_None_ of my company is guilty. The felon is not on our side—"

"_Carlisle_," Caius nearly shouted, "you may have proved us wrong when we came to deliver justice last time, but you cannot fool us now! We see the monstrosity of a child, and we hear no heartbeat! There is no other—"

Everyone paused as Leo's slow heart made a low thud. Three minutes had not passed, but her nervousness would have caused her heart to beat faster. She was very confused as everyone stared at her, frozen.

The mass of cloaks wrinkled as they turned to each other, murmuring. They looked to their leader, confused as well.

Aro's shoulders dropped, and I thought I saw relief wash over his features. _Relief?_

"It seems you arte mistaken, Caius," Aro cocked his head. How could she be the immortal child we accuse her of being if her heart still beats?"

Leo looked to me. She must still not know that her heart beats.

Carlisle held out his hand. "The young woman in question is more than immortal. Let me show you."

Aro frowned, as if trying to remember something. "Before, you mentioned that the 'felon' responsible for creating the girl is not on your side. Would you explain?"

Carlisle's mouth opened, but my young niece spoke. "May I show you, Aro?"

Renesmee strutted forward, Edward and Jacob instantly flanking her. After she took three steps, I no longer felt Renesmee, but still felt Jacob. I felt as Bella was…pained to leave her husband and her child out of her shield.

Aro bent down. "Why hello little Renesmee! You have grown so tall and beautiful since I saw you last."

Renesmee smiled widely.

"Now, dearest, show me what your…"

"—Granddaddy,"

"Was trying to say."

Renesmee stretched onto her toes, placing her hand on Aro's papery cheek. He stood still for a minute, long enough for Caius to grow impatient. Finally, Aro straightened.

"Marvelous," he muttered.

"What did the girl show you?" Caius demanded.

"Something we never dared to consider due to its seeming impossibility."

"What?"

"There is a vampire shape-shifter child among us."

Leo's annoyance peaked, and a little growl rumbled in her throat. She did not like being called a child.

_Calm_, I reminded myself, letting the thought alter Leo's annoyance and Alice's nervousness.

"Another mutant…" Caius muttered.

This time the growl was mine.

"What astonishes me the most is that her creator," Aro turned slightly to his crowd, "is indeed among us."

A pause.

"Lancaster, please join me."

Hisses, growls, and all sorts of noises from horror movies that made the hairs on the back of humans' necks stand on end erupted from the dark cloaks. Aro's hand rose, and they went silent.

Slowly, the colors undulated, parting. They made way for three figures in dark cloaks of the same dark gray shade, the two on the outside being Alec and Jane. I couldn't see the face of the slight figure in the middle, being that their face was covered with their hood.

The cloaks were all the same color… Alec and Jane were the "jewels" in Aro's collection, so the person in the middle must also be a jewel… That person was… _Lancaster?_ The pieces fit together now. _Lancaster_ was a _jewel _in Aro's collection! My anger began to boil uncontrollably.

Lancaster began to walk in strides that were rather ungraceful for a vampire. Alec touched his affectionately as he passed. When Lancaster reached Aro's side, he tossed back his hood, and I saw his terrible face.

He did not look seventeen, beautiful, or any of the things Leo saw in her dreams. His face was mature, shocking with his blazing red irises, maybe I would even describe his countenance as serious, but it was very obviously younger than even Leo was. He was just barely taller than Leo, but not the towering, lean monster we thought he would be. He was actually quite thin and meek-looking, as if he was Turned right before a growth spurt. Even vampirism could not fix his in-between proportions and flimsy muscles. I felt the need to pity him.

Leo's fear and horror penetrated my observations, and I felt as she shuffled, trying to hide in my shadow. As strong as she was for the time being and how easily she could have tackled any of us, she was rather terrified of the boy.

The Sam-wolf noticed Leo's movements and subtly shifted his weight until he was only a few inches from her and me. I ignored the disgusting smell, knowing his presence would comfort Leo. I looked to Alice, who glanced worriedly at Leo. I reached for Alice's hand with my free one. I knew it could not have escaped the Volturi's gaze, but I hoped that we didn't look too obvious and strange.

Aro took Lancaster's hand gently, as if afraid his grasp would break the boy's hand.

"Lancaster, do you recognize the accused?"

"I cannot see her, master."

I shook Leo's hand, and she scooted out from behind me. I never once took my gaze off the little punk. Leo didn't look up, but Lancaster smiled, as if pleasantly surprised.

"No, master, I do not believe I do."

My teeth clenched together noisily, and it took all my willpower not to hiss.

"Did you know, Dream Seeker, that she was a shape-shifter when you first came upon her?"

"No, master—"

"Liar."

"Renesmee," Edward hushed.

"Little one, I detect no lies in my young friend's thoughts," Aro said. "What is your argument?"

"All of us know he's lying. Let me show you more." Aro let go of Lancaster's hand and let the little Renesmee touch his flimsy skin again for twenty two seconds.

"Curious," Aro turned to the boy. "Lancaster, they believe that you not only abandoned your shape-shifter prey and she turned into a half-vampire, but they believe you to be her assigned mate from when you both were mortal."

Lancaster took a step away form Aro in false horror, his face a mask of… I could see incredulity, pleasure, horror, pride and certain…hunger. How I wished to know his emotions, or at least his thoughts!

"Master, do you really believe I would desire to kill my _mate_? I have not even _met_ this child—"

"Have their observations and this little one lied, then?" Aro's eyes questioned things further than his words.

"No, master. They have a right to believe whatever they like, even lies. I only doubt where this story comes from."

Hisses and growls erupted from many on our side.

"True, there is only the accused and I Turned at this age, but truly; what are the odds that of all vampires on Earth, we would find each other and happen to have been part in each other's childhood?"

Caius moved to Lancaster's side, putting his hand on Lancaster's shoulder. "Tell them, son. Tell how you came to us in Italy and settle this ri_di_culous disag_ree_ment."

Who would want to claim that vile _thing_ as a son?

"Yes, sir," Lancaster turned to us. "When I was young and mortal I was unhappy with my family, and so I ran away. I ran far, reaching New York in a month or two. I came across a stranger there, a man of royal disposition who promised me riches, food, clothing and shelter. He also promised me a throne, with a true, loving family and an extravagant life. The only thing he asked in return was a pint of my blood, and he would give me all these things and more, giving me eternity to enjoy them. I agreed hastily, being young and hungry.

"Once I arrived at the man's home, I was introduced to his monarchy. The men took on the family name Lancaster, their first ancestor, as his direct Blood Brothers turned them. Therefore, I too took on this name, but eventually dropped my first name altogether.

"In truth, it was a very good life. I had maiden slaves to work for me, bathe me and feed me their 'life liquid' every day, willingly. I was given whatever whenever I wanted it. I was never spoiled in this manner when I was mortal, and I so I appreciated everything placed around me."

Oh, of _course_ you did!

"As time went on, I realized that the other boys and men in the royal family were heirs to the many thrones that controlled much 'Blood Territory', or sole right to territory for hunting of prey, and I was in tenth place as an heir to any of those thrones. I became very angry, and I ran away once more. I found the Volturi, and they confirmed the rumors amongst the monarchy that _they_ were true royals of our world.

"They, unlike the last family, were delighted with my ability, and I was given a wonderful position, in which I have been able to enhance my talent and grow to care for this Family."

Fool. Didn't he know that the Volturi don't care for anyone who…cares for them?

"It _is _unfortunate what happened to this young one, but I had no part in putting her in her current state. I have grown fond of the home I have in Italy, and I do not intend to let one child's word to sentence me to death or lose what I—can truly—call home."

Aro sighed. "It seems we are word-against-word. Both the little one and Lancaster believe their own word to be the truth. I suppose I must now take testimony from the one in question."

His papery, wrinkled hand snapped towards me—no, not I, Leo—in vampiric speed and style, outstretched before he ever so slowly turned his head.

"Aro," Caius huffed, impatient, "we see the child. She may have a heartbeat; it beats slowly, but it will keep her a child forever. Children cannot be expected to have the ability to retain our secret!"

"Caius," Aro cooed, "the girl has kept her own secret and that of her tribe and race from the humans, from my understanding." Aro's blazing red eyes looked to Leo with a tilt of his head. "Come, my darling. Let me have the pleasure of knowing how you kept your secret, and thus that you are able to keep this new, immortal life a secret."

I swallowed, not completely convinced on letting her step forward.

"Darling, you know that I hold the power to take you away from your family if I see fit."

That earned him a rumble in the back of my throat.

I thought Leo squeezed my hand before walking away from our formation, right into enemy territory. All right, the space between the Volturi and company and our families and witnesses was technically neutral. It didn't matter; anywhere for Leo to be but by my side was dangerous.

So she wouldn't leave my side. I kissed Alice and then quickly flanked Leo. I was almost surprised to see the tall, lean black wolf also flanking her.

When we reached Carlisle, Aro and Caius, Renesmee took the moment to scurry back into the arms of her mother and father. I turned to Bella and nodded a signal to drop her shield. I hated the thought, but it was necessary.

Aro bent slightly, dropping his hand to his knee. I thought he was bowing, but he didn't rise. He was leaning over, as if he were talking to an infant. My anger stirred.

"Of course the mutant mutt accompanies her…" Caius hissed between his teeth.

"Hello, Leo darling." Aro smiled his teeth bright between thin, dry lips. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is mine, Aro." She was charming and polite as well as mature. Could there be a better girl?

"Leo, would you mind terribly showing your thoughts on this matter?" He offered his hand.

I could feel her emotions playing with her self-control. There was the terror of dying, trying to make her flee. There was pride, wanting to slap Aro's face. And lastly, there was uncertainty, trying not to look to me for answers.

I gave her hand a squeeze, and she took a short stride to place her hand on Aro's palm. Her private thought were no longer her own anymore and I could no longer feel her emotions. I no longer had any way to foresee a threat.

I peered behind me at Edward, but I could not feel him. I could not feel him or Leo, or Aro. I was stuck in this…rut of helplessness. I had to depend on Edward now to warn us of any danger. Although I could see no shift in Edward's countenance, I saw the annoyance building behind his eyes.

Fifty-seven seconds ticked by like this, and everyone was uneasy. Aro finally opened his eyes and muttered "Curious" in a dazed sate.

"What did you see in the feline's mind?" Caius spat the word feline as if it were a curse.

"No, Aro." I turned to Edward. I still could not feel him, but he was clearly agitated. Aro's distant gaze lazily focused on my brother. "Leo is under the same conditions as the wolves from our previous meeting. She is not under our command and we do not intend to force our will upon her. She is not our guard...cat."

"Again, simply a thought. My dear Caius," Aro turned to him, "Leo showed me her mate, L, and Lancaster and I must say the resemblance is fascinating. However, whether Lancaster is her mate or not is no question of the law, and thus, no business of ours. The real question is this: Can this young one keep our secret as she has her own her entire life? If so, then we must turn our attention to the Dream Seeker, assuming he is lying and he actually did give Leo immortality."

Aro turned to his chuckling audience with one long glance at Lancaster. Leo was embarrassed and more nervous then ever.

"What is the crime of children giving immortality to other children?"

Leo's back went rigid. She started scooting away from Aro, very, very slowly, towards Sam and me. I tried to stay still and look tough, but how can you really, when your child is trying to run to you, terrified?

Aro continued. "Even among humans, there is no punishment when children have children. Among us immortals, it is unheard of, and so we too have no punishment. What prevents these two from giving immortality to other children, maybe younger than they?" Aro turned to our group.

Leo froze, realizing she had moved two feet from the ancient, a very noticeable distance.

"This is assuming she is venomous, of course."

I thought about it. This wasn't like Renesmee's case. There was so little time between then and now, I guess we never thought to test the whole venom thing. Renesmee bit Jacob so many times that her lack of venom was obvious. But what about Leo? She hadn't bitten anyone. Vampire venom was lethal to werewolves, but what about Pumas? Aaaargh! This was so _complicated_!

"We have not confirmed that and we have no intention of experimenting," Carlisle said, calmly. Always calm.

"Another uncertainty…" Aro mumbled. "Dear brothers and sisters, we must confer."

The black cloaks swallowed every green patch of grass, becoming a clump like a varied night sky.

Leo took two long strides backwards, and I quickly took her shoulders in an embrace when she was close enough. Relief pulsed through me. She was safe again, in Bella's shield and my arms. Her hand rested on Sam's head. I released her shoulders but kept a hand. Sam departed, and the three of us sprinted to our positions.

I looked into Alice's gold eyes. She didn't have to say anything. I took her hand with my free one. There was no time to speak. The invaders wanted to speak. We had to let them.

"Why take so many risks?" Caius retorted. "Why rely on chance to keep our race safe? Do we really place our secrets in the hands of the feline child?"

"I see no imminent danger, from the girl _or_ the boy," Marcus countered rather tiredly. "I do not even perceive the two young people as threat _because _of their age.

"The manner in which these two were raised clearly taught them the importance of secrecy, and they were given a…heavy responsibility simply being born into this world.

"They seem to be mature, very self-aware and very capable of taking on this adult burden. In other cases, many might retaliate, declaring that a child of their age does not deserve to carry this important role, but I believe these two special people are perfectly of keeping the vampire secret.

"The answer to the question of these children 'making' other children is another question: When is a child no longer a child but can accept the challenges of adulthood without being an adult? If you believe the answer comes with age, then these two are very much children. However, then almost all of the Olympic coven are also children, and they have proven themselves repeatedly.

"If you believe the answer is neither, then I ask each one of you for your answer; for these special people are the most valuable, unique beings of us all.

"I am afraid that, as the humans, we also cannot have a law prohibiting these two from creating other immortals. That is a personal decision and not of our concern. It might happen, and when and if that occurs, we will deal with it then.

"Let these young, unique being live their lives how they so desire. They are entitled to that."

Marcus' voice had become alive with hints of passion, and as his face fell, returning to it's bored expression, I marveled at the zealous soul that lay inside that old, frail body. It was also the longest any of us had ever heard Marcus speak, I realized, looking around.

This meeting had become truly legendary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Now we're getting somewhere.**

**___________**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its contents.

Warning: MINOR swearing. K+ or T

Chapter 13: Welcome Home, Stranger.

**Leora POV**

I was scared shitless, but at the same time, I felt confident in my case. The combination confused me, as it probably did Jasper.

Aro turned, and the clump broke apart, taking on the previous formation.

"With those words from my brother," Aro said, "I will now speak to the witnesses, as is standard procedure."

He walked over to where the Denalis stood the contrast between them almost humorous. Almost.

"Eleazar, how good it is to see your familiar face again!"

Eleazar's face was hard in response. I could only imagine his response screaming in his head.

"You have been called to witness for this shape-shifter vampire child. What did you witness?"

He took a deep breath. "The girl does not grow or change. Her heart beats slowly, and she retains a small amount of body heat, but any change would not come about soon, and when it does, it will be so minimal that it would take eons for her to noticeably change to the humans."

Great. Same look for eons. What a thrill to look forward to.

"What of her ability to be trusted?"

A hiss came from me and a few others, but I couldn't turn to see who.

"The girl is…young, but not a child. The world rarely sees such a responsible, unique, well-rounded person, especially at her age. She has dealt with grave secrecy just as the wolves have, and she was raised amongst the dire importance of secrecy."

"Do you see any danger from her to the supernatural world?"

All the nervous and stressed emotions caught up with me, and my ears bulged from my head and my whiskers tickled the skin on my cheeks. I felt the eyes of everyone but the speakers, and I felt my arms go furry. This "half-phase" wasn't painful, but it was sure as hell embarrassing.

Jasper's power washed over me, leaving a shimmery, light scent in the air. My whiskers returned and my arms regained their smoothness, but my ears still poked out a bit.

Eleazar and Aro did not notice my internal struggle.

"I see no danger," Eleazar replied. "I only see opportunity to learn of our possibilities as a race, and of course, the possibility for another immortal to watch as history unfolds."

Aro nodded, satisfied but clearly disappointed. He turned to Randall.

"Dear nomad, I do not believe we have spoken much. I hope you are planning to visit us in Volterra soon?"

Randall's jaw shifted, but he answered, "I'll pencil it in."

"Delightful!" He laughed. "Now, do you agree with dear Eleazar?"

"Yes." His head tilted ever so slightly, as if he were thinking or trying to get his point across. "She knows there are rules, and she follows them. She has self-control almost parallel to Bella's when she too was a newborn. Leo knows how to control herself in all situations. She is brave. She does not hesitate to obey. She poses no threat of exposure."

'She does not hesitate to obey'? Okay, I wouldn't exactly put it _that_ way…

"None at all?" Aro asked as if sad. _Why the _hell_ is he _sad_?_ "Once again, the rules are re-written for the Olympic coven. As our possibilities grow with each new edition of their family, so must our tolerance for their…different ideas. True, Leo is one-of-a-kind, a wonderment that walks. After seeing her mind, she would truly be a shame to destroy." I flinched at the word choice. "So much to learn…"

Aro turned slowly, addressing whoever he faced.

"The danger still exists with every newborn, though small. Though _this_ newborn has not grown, her heart beats. This means that she is still…alive. Changing. No matter how long it takes, she will change."

He paused, as if he suddenly realized something.

"Leo is the merge between two supernatural worlds, perhaps the embodiment of 'the best of both worlds' phrase. We do not know how bloodlust will affect this young one, how she will handle the expectations or the joys of immortality; immortality including eternal true love, the very…" he smirked, "adult feelings, the pain… We understand she is trustworthy. Do we put our world in those adolescent, young, inexperienced hands?

"Gather witnesses and guard alike. We must make our decision."

The sides came forward, closing around Aro and the black devoured him again. I could see flashes of pale, chalky skin holding hands.

Aro's claim that I wouldn't experience eternal true love stung. It triggered deeply buried memories and dreams of my E and me. I fell into Jasper's and Alice's embrace as a silent tear fell down my cheek. I hoped Edward wouldn't be paying attention to my thoughts.

The deep ache began burning again in my chest, but this time it moved into my stomach as well. This time, it was so…deep. It was as if the boards I have had to build over the well of loneliness had caved. I've felt this pain since E died, and it was exploding. I pulled my arm across my stomach, and it helped a little. Slowly, I knew the pain would subside.

I looked to the two beside me. "I love you both," I whispered. "You've given me so much joy in my few short days of this life. I love you so much…" I swallowed. "If they choose to force me into joining them, I will decline. If then they threaten or attack us, please," I shook my head, closing my eyes, "let me go with them. I would happily go with them any day before I could im_ag_ine losing any of you." I glanced over my shoulder to look at Sam. "_Any_ of you. Promise me that."

Alice was frozen, stunned. "I—I promise."

I felt Jasper nod into my neck.

I let them go, smiling. I turned to Sam. "Same goes for you. You promise?" My voice on the last word. I stroked his massive face slowly. His head dipped in sadness, his ears turning back. Then his head bobbed up and down; a nod.

Everyone around us was finishing his or her goodbyes. I blew kisses or mouthed "Thanks" and "I love you" at anyone who glanced my way.

"Chelsea and Jane are trying, but they know it will do no good." Edward was focusing on the black clump. "Alec is waiting, along with…_him_. The group in general is thinking of doing…something, but they're still deciding what."

"I can take care of myself," Bella said to us. "Edward and Emmett, you should take Dimitri, and maybe Felix." They agreed with a nod.

"Randall and I would love to take the Twins."

"No, Mary." Kate kind of cracked her knuckles. "Mary, you take Alec, Randall, you take Felix. I want Jane. She needs a taste of her own medicine."

Tanya nodded slowly. "Caius is my target. No one can call that _boy_ a son. Clearly Caius needs a lesson on morals."

Rosalie led a discussion on who should "get" who, when Aro strode through the parted sea of blacks. We all returned to our formation. I squeezed Alice and Jasper's hands, bracing myself. I wasn't ready to die. I was still too young. (Being with the Volturi might as well be death.)

"Before we vote," Aro said, "I want to again offer any of you a position in our guard." Aro looked sharply to Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Eleazar, Kate, and Renesmee and finally settled on me, having been rejected by the former. "Especially you, young one. Your addition would greatly impact our ranks for the better, and you would have your pick at any of them. I would love to call you a jewel in my small collection."

I almost burst into a fit of laughter, but I forced it down, putting all my restraint into a smile. "Apologies, Aro." I emphasized my hold on Jasper's hand. I flashed Alice a quick smile, and then settled the hand that was holding hers on Sam's head. "But I have found my place in this world."

He nodded, clearly disappointed. "Let us vote, then."

Caius and Marcus stepped up to flank Aro and vote.

"Kill the feline mutant," Caius spat. That stung a little… Dickhead... "We have no idea how she will react to our world, and we cannot take such great risks. Destroy it, along with anyone who dares protect the thing." _Your 'thing' should be destroyed!_ "Lancaster has proven himself; he does not have any questionable qualities. He will be spared."

A few un-ladylike things hung on the tip of my tongue, and I rather wished to crumple his papery ass. Jasper kept me too calm, though.

"The girl and boy both should live. They show no immediate danger. Let us leave the young ones to their lives." Marcus seemed to sigh in boredom.

"My vote decides their fates, then," Aro said to himself. He paused for reflection.

If I were mortal, my heart would have sped up. No matter what these old farts were saying, I definitely _didn't_ have a heartbeat. I think I would have noticed that by now.

Jasper predicted my reaction, but let me have my emotions. He was letting me feel everything in my last moments.

Interrupting my thoughts, I heard a low, slow thud, and a shuffle. It came from about a hundred yards east of me. I tried not to pay attention, telling myself that it was just an unlucky animal, but I kept hearing it anyway. There was a scurry, than a rustle of leaves and branches, the snapping of twigs… It was too many noises too soon. It had to be a person. God, I hoped a human hadn't wandered off…

I looked to Edward. His eyes, looking east, squinted in concentration, then widened in joy. A dangerous smile pulled at his lips.

"Fantastic!" he hissed.

What was making him so...happy?

"Pardon me, Aro," the mind reader asked.

"Yes, friend?"

"Let me clarify: The issue of trust set aside, Leo's well-being is the concern? Whether or not she could become a menace, not being able to handle the maturity of this world?"

"Yes, young one. No child can be expected to endure the pain, confusing feelings, bloodlust, and immortal true love. Not without going insane. As I said before…"

"I am sure she can handle the first three things, but I now have proof of the fourth. I will prove to you the extent and potency of the love Leo feels."

Where was he going with this?

"If she can prove one of the four you mentioned will that provide sufficient evidence for your favorable vote, Aro?"

"I suppose, Edward. You know that it must be proof to clear all reasonable doubt."

"I have that kind of evidence." Edward looked behind him, at Jasper, nodding with a smile at me. He understood the signal, holding my upper arm as if to restrain me. We both knew I could break his hold if I tried.

Edward turned to the eastern woods.

"Young vampire shape-shifter," Um, Edward? I'm right here. "My name is Edward Cullen. I can hear your thoughts, but the many other vampires gathered here cannot. They cannot even begin to imagine who you are." Had Edward gone _completely_ nuts? "My family, the nine of us, has been taking care of your Lee for the past five days, since we found her in the midst of her Transformation."

I refused to think of what my intuition told me. No, it couldn't be. I wouldn't let myself think that.

"She has grown fond of our family, and we consider her one of us. My family does not wish to harm you or your Lee. I understand that you have proof to show who the real culprit is in this immense gathering of supernatural beings, and I would like you to present it. Would you please join us, E?"

Oh my God!

E!

My E! MY E! _**MY E!**_

He's alive?! How—? When--? WHAT?!

I knew he wasn't dead! I knew it, I knew it!

My E is ALIVE!

I pulled against Jasper's grasp, looking around frantically to see his face, just one more time…

I stopped when I heard the footsteps, eighty-seven yards away, that were E's. They weren't like his human ones. They weren't like the Cullens'. They were beautifully flawed like those of Renesmee, even me. The crackle of paper was light, but unmistakable. I heard air flowing in and out of half-alive lungs. Just the sound made my palms go clammy.

Just when I thought those sounds were enough, E walked into the clearing.

I would have been happy to stare at him for my eternal life. His face was even more beautiful to me now, if that were even possible.

His sandy brown hair had black undertones and new, shimmery brown highlights. It was windblown now, with leaves and debris amidst the long-ish, choppy, and unkempt clusters. His hair was thicker now, and I swear I saw burgundy light flickering across his head.

I stared at his face. His features were slightly more defined, sharper somehow, with higher cheekbones and a stronger brow. His lower lip still pouted slightly, just like when he was human. I'd always loved that.

His eyes were identical to mine. They were already starting to change color. Not of hunger, but from the blood of animals. He'd kept our morals and beliefs. _Of course_, I thought with a laugh.

His skin was chalky white, glittering in the sun as if he had hidden diamonds under his skin.

This observation took about a second. Our eyes met, and he stood in shock for a second like me. Then, we were running to each other.

I ripped from Jasper's tight grasp without thinking how strong it must have been, Sam taking a step for me a split second too late.

We collided with a loud crack. My arms wrapped as tight as they would go around his waist. His arms did the same. I hid my tear-streaked face in his shoulder.

_E, E, E…_He was alive…sort of, but still! He smelled amazing, and his black shirt was so soft.

I squeezed my eyes shut. E was here. It will be all right. I could handle anything now.

"I can't believe it! You're…you're…" I sniveled, trying hard to stop crying. I was still in the presence of the Volturi. Who? The only people in this world were E and I. His arms tightened for a bone-crushing moment, and then loosened to pull me away. He held my hips, looking into my eyes as desperately as I did his.

"Lee," he murmured. He stroked my face with the back of his hand. His skin was not as hot as Renesmee's, but not cool like a vampire's, either. He was right smack in the middle…with me. I couldn't believe how much I'd missed his touch. "Didn't I tell you once that we were destined to do _everything_ together?" He bit his lip, chuckling as he held back the tears. "Why should immortality be any different?"

I had to chuckle too. I pulled him to me, and we sighed.

Suddenly, I felt whole again. There was no broken, jagged hole. Not healed, but it was as if there had never been a wound in the first place. E was in my arms, and we had eternity together. How could my life go wrong with my love by my side?

Someone cleared his or her throat quite loudly, bringing me my answer. E pulled away, but I wanted to yank his lips to mine and never let go. He seemed to understand, because he encircled my waist with one arm and kissed my cheek for a long moment. I tried to turn my head, but he was already facing those nearby. I put both my arms around his waist and leaned on his shoulder.

Reluctantly, we walked to the front of the Cullen formation. Those nearby touched E's shoulder in greeting, which he returned with a nod and a smile. E saw the wolves and cocked an eyebrow, but nodded in greeting when he passed one.

When we reached the tip of the diamond, next to Carlisle, Emmet and Edward. Emmett gave E a light punch to his shoulder, throwing me off balance for a split second. I laughed darkly inside. An off-balance vampire.

Filled with relief, joy and fear, I faced the self-proclaimed leaders of the vampire world. So, they ruled half of me…? I had to remember Irina, and how quickly she died. They would just a easily and happily kill me or save me. Would they kill E too? A wave of horror pulsed through me. Had I given E a death sentence as well.

No. I didn't care. My fate was E's fate. I would be wherever he would be from now on, and death would be something we would experience together. It wasn't cruel to assume. It was the basic knowledge we've both had since that day when he took me out of the river when we were ten. We were two halves; and now, the halves joined. My E and I were whole again. It was a beautiful feeling right smack in the middle of hell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward POV**

E was fascinating.

His thoughts, his appearance, _and_ the evidence in his hand were all fascinating. Well, in his hand now. He had dropped it when he rushed to Leo, and, his face reddening slightly, he had to go pick it up.

Despite the chagrin, he was worried with the vampire and wolf strangers around him, he was overjoyed to hold his "Lee" again, and he was plotting relentlessly. I was amazed, considering that Leo had not yet mastered this skill of thinking of many things at once. The skill made him worry more, though.

I walked over to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. I smiled at him, but he gave me a desperate look in return. It wasn't right on his young face.

_Please help me. Help me help Leo so we can finish this,_ E thought. He was quite right.

I turned to Aro. "Dear Aro, this is E, Leo's mate and love."

"Yes, I can see that," Aro said, smiling.

"In the shape-shifter world, a bond as powerful as theirs is called an Imprint, referring to the mark the other has left on their soul. They—"

"Edward," E interrupted. _I hope its Edward. Man, I've never been good with names…_ "May I explain to them?"

I heard the excellent speech briefly rehearsed while he'd been running and stepped back to allow him to speak.

He cleared his throat, swallowing. "Lee—I mean Leo—and I were born to have each other. It is tradition in our tribe for two children to be born together, for each other. A few months into our parents' pregnancy, a third couple announced they were pregnant, committing the greatest taboo of all. With this unplanned child, a new order had to be formed. Leo was born as the first female shape-shifter in our tribe. L, being of poor heritage, was to be with Leo instead of her original suitor to make up for the weak genes. I am the original suitor. Leo would be...returned to me if L could not give Leo vampire children. If L could father shape-shifting children, I would be given a high social position."

E swallowed. I could sense Caius' impatience.

"When L was ten, he ran away, unable to deal with the fact that he could not shape-shift." _I've always wondered what would have happened if L had stuck around._ "No one thought he would return." _Good thing he didn't._

"During a ceremony, our tribe was attacked by a vampire, and I was one of many sent after it. I saw that L was, in fact, the vampire attacking our village. In the attack, I was bitten by L, my tribal friend, now a ferocious newborn vampire. L left me there to die; I was considered collateral damage.

"Clearly, I didn't die, but Changed into that what my sole existence served to kill. When the Change was complete, I was lost and confused. After following L's trail from New York, I knew what I had to do to punish him for his crimes. In pure instinct, I searched for what I knew best. I searched for my Lee."

E was surprisingly formal in front of the Volturi. His thoughts had a very different voice.

_God, I didn't think my Lee could be any more beautiful._

"I soon discovered that Leo was running away while I searched for her. Shortly, I saw that she had been attacked by the one who Changed me. The new, ferocious L.

"I watched her Changing, too petrified and shocked to intervene. I knew she had been sexually harassed, but I was too scared to do anything about it." _How will Lee ever forgive me? "_After some time, I mustered up the courage to go to her. Unfortunately, the Cullens found her first.

"Seeing that they were helping her, I forced myself to trust her in their hands and leave. They wanted to help her, but they had no business with me. If they found me a foe, they could destroy me. This much I knew. I vowed to watch over her, unable to let her go completely. If we were vampires now, we would be traitors to our Troop. The Troop would send out a slaying team. I had to make sure she stayed safe, but she couldn't know."

Funny, I don't remember smelling him in the woods when we found Leo. Maybe I had passed him off as an animal. Maybe.

Leo looked at her E. "You've been with me ever since…?"

_Silly Lee._ "I would never let you go that easily." He squeezed her hand, and she pulled out of her embrace to lean into his side instead.

"How does this prove _anything_?!" Caius roared, destroying the moment. "You are wasting our time!"

"I apologize, sir," E said with a bow of his head, "I have digressed. I present my evidence."

He waved to slightly yellowed papers in the air.

I took a sharp breath as I took in his brilliance.

"When humans are born, their birth is recorded in computers and in documents." E pushed one of the papers in Aro's direction. The paper was passed to the leader. _Please be 'Aro'…_ "Aro, this is our tribe's document of L's birth. There is also a picture of L, taken the night before he ran away. When I was in New York briefly, I received a signed statement from the host Lancaster spoke of, confirming that Lancaster showed the required birth certificate to enter this 'monarchy', an exact copy of the document you hold in your hand, Aro. The host writes in his statement that L in the picture is the same boy as Lancaster—"

"ONE person's word—"

"Caius, friend," Aro countered calmly. "Let Lancaster explain for himself."

"He already has!"

"No."

Everyone stared at me incredulously. I felt Bella's eyes bore into my face.

"Aro, I can sense a…block he is putting in his mind. Leo has the same ability, and I would suspect E to have it as well. This block is strong enough to prevent myself, or even you, Aro, from learning the truth behind it."

"Speak for yourself!" Lancaster screamed. A thought slipped from behind his block. _How did he figure it out? Damn you, Lee!_

"Aro," I stretched my hand toward Lancaster, "his thoughts prove our point."

I could not hear Aro's thoughts because of Bella's shield, but Aro's countenance showed anger and a hint of curiosity. In an instant, he was at Lancaster's side, practically strangling the boy's wrist. From the change in Aro's face, he'd found the block.

Aro let go of Lancaster with a jolt, and he faced us. "My vote is to sacrifice neither the boy nor the girl." He looked to his guard. "Brothers and sisters, we must depart immediately to deal with…" he looked to Lancaster, unforeseen circumstances."

Was he was going to leave just like that? Leave as quickly as he'd come?

Aro turned to us. "My friends, your growing family is revolutionizing our vampire world. I cannot begin to imagine what your next addition will bring to our many volumes of history."

He was right. I looked around at the wolves, at my daughter, at Leo and E… Our family _was_ changing the immortal race. What could _possibly_ come next?

Slowly, from the back of their formation to Aro, they bowed their heads and threw their hoods over their heads. Like an army, they all turned in one swift motion, and walked away without another word. It was over. Just like that.

Their thoughts of defeat filled my head as Bella—and everyone else—relaxed and dropped her shield.

In that instant, Leo collapsed onto the ground, eyes distant as she dreamt. This dream was not brought on by her own power.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Next, we see Just how creepy Lancaster can be! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Is the Encounter **_**really**_** over?**

__________

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That includes the _stupid_ Volturi…stupid for trusting Lancaster.

Chapter 15: Goodbye Leo?

**Leora POV**

I was in another dream controlled by Lancaster. _How did this happen? Why didn't Bella's shield protect me?_

I heard screams and shouts of "I can't see!" and "What's going on?" my real hands clawed at the air, trying to grab hold of something, but I found absolutely nothing. Pained howls erupted, ringing in my ears.

"Alec…!" Edward hissed. Now I understood.

The moment Bella relaxed and dropped her shield, Lancaster put me in this dream while Alec stripped all of my extended family's senses. Bella couldn't replace her shield, because she couldn't see whom to protect.

This dream world was black. Never-ending darkness. Flashes of red danced around. No, not dancing, falling. They were my friends and family collapsing onto the ground, yelping in pain. Jane had joined us.

Lancaster appeared, walking towards me slowly. He changed his appearance so that he had his flawless vampire beauty, but the body of L as a ten-year old. No, I reminded myself. This _was_ L. This was the boy I was supposed to spend my life with, have children with him. I was supposed to grow old beside him. He'd changed so much…but it was still him. L was Lancaster now. He always had been.


	16. Chapter 16

**It is a peaceful time, a time for reflection and realization. Read this with a smile on your face. You will want to smile, anyway.**

**__________**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga.

Chapter 16: The After Party

**Jasper POV**

I don't think that even Alice could have predicted the outcome of the Volturi encounter.

She and I sat on a windowsill on the third story of the Mansion, the wind caressing our faces. Alice's head was in my lap while my back was against the wall. We held hands; there was no fear of falling and no perspiration even when those hot breezes slid by. I used my power to envelope my wife in my love for her, and the…feedback I was getting from her was not too hot for the moment, but not too "cold". It was a perfect harmony. Just right.

Her golden, well-fed, beautiful eyes bored into mine. She smirked, biting down on part of her lower lip. I growled playfully, bending down hungrily to kiss her. I may be alter emotions, but Alice was the only one who could affect me the most. Damn my gorgeous, eccentric wife.

Meanwhile, everyone in the family had gone to say goodbye to our guests. Mary and Randall left quickly; places to go, things to see, people to eat… I still somewhat envy them for that tolerance for taking human life. The two promised to stay for a visit if we ever crossed their path again, and we happily agreed. In ten minutes, they had a room reserved for them in the Mansion.

The Denalis are still downstairs. Tanya has grown fond of Leo, and Carmen enjoys catching up with Carlisle. Garrett, Emmett and E are busy wrestling. I considered joining them, but then I remembered E's sharp claws and teeth, and I personally would like to keep my face.

I fiddled with Alice's fingers, gazing down at my extended family below. Maybe things could be normal for a while after this. Maybe the grave danger would stop for the meantime, preferably for a century or two. Maybe we could live off love for now.

Alice's curiosity tickled my brain, somewhere between taste and smell. I looked to her, smiling.

"What?"

"I was just wondering… Is it wrong to feel…satisfied right now?"

"How do you mean, darling?"

"Well, everyone is in their eternal family now. Esme and Carlisle have us 'kids', who have each other. Edward and Bella have Ness, who'll have Jacob. Em and Rose'll have E. You and I have Leo. Leo and E have each other. Everything just…fits."

I smiled. "I know exactly what you mean, love."

"As always."

I laughed. "As always," I agreed.

Easily, I lifted my sixth sense to outdoors, where I focused on Leo and the rest of the family. Naturally, my talent focused on Leo first, who was nervous, but proud and loving.

"E, come on! No—you can't bite Emmett's ear off, I don't care who's winning!" Her light, bell laugh sounded, and I sighed at its beauty.

Her feelings changed to bliss, giddiness and love.

"Lee, its no fair if you give all my thoughts away."

"_I_ think you just need better volume control for you thoughts."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-Hm."

I heard Leo's delighted squeal and a peal of giggles.

"Put me down, you big pussycat!"

"No can do, kitten."

"E, this is _so_ not funny!"

"Then stop laughing, girl."

"I can't help it if you…tickle me!" Her giddiness affected me, making me laugh myself. Even if someone didn't have my ability, they would be afflicted by the two's joy.

I heard the Denalis give their last goodbyes, surely seeing that the young ones needed time alone.

E burst through the front door, then in another second, entered the room in which Alice and I were sitting. Leo, now in jeans and an over-sized hooded sweatshirt, hung over E's shoulder, squirming. Alice squeezed my hand, beaming with happiness.

"Don't mind us, folks, just passin' through."

"Don't let him…!"

E stopped to look back at us. "I just wanna… Thank you for… Lee is…"

I nodded, "You're welcome." Alice could only smile widely.

"Oh, Jasper, here." Leo giggled as E dug through a messenger bag that slung across his body. Leo's laugh echoed throughout the room like a serenade of far-off hand bells.

E flung something long, cylinder and black at me, and I caught it agilely. I stared at its confusing gold markings, Alice also gazing up at it.

"It's a…scroll holder." E muttered. "The markings are the Troop's insignias. Inside, I swiped a copy of the Troop's legends, customs, holidays, beliefs, dress code, even a bit of our language…pretty much everything. Oh, and uh…the pendant at the bottom is our crest."

"By 'our'," Leo chuckled, "he means E and mine's."

"Yeah, I…thought you two deserve to understand Lee and me a bit better."

I shook the tube at him once. "Thank you."

"No probs. If you don't mind, _I_ have something to dump in a tree."

"N-n-no! Not the tree again!" Everyone laughed along with her. E continued out the door, clutching the twisting Leo. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad..." She wave with a smile, giggling as the two left for the woods.

I sat very still.

"Did...she just…call us…?"

"Yes, Jazz!" It was Alice's turn to fiddle with my hair now. "It's official now."

I leaned my head back against the wall. "Wow…"

"Oh, it won't be all that bad, Jazz, just eternal bliss."

"I guess I can handle that…" I laughed, and Alice joined in, a perfect mix of soprano and bass. "It's just…a lot to dump on someone."

"Jazz, it's not gonna be any different. Look, you love Leo, right?"

"Of course."

"And you feel it's your job to protect her and influence the person she is to become?"

I nodded.

"After every thought you have, do you instantly consider how it would affect her?"

"Yes."

"Then you're already there, honey. We just have a title now," she kissed my hand.

"And E?"

Alice thought. "Well, Emmett and Rose seem to be fitting E's parent role in the future I see. But Leo is with us, so he'll still love us."

"I guess that's a good thing. It would be a tad confusing for them to be soulmates and call the same people Mom and Dad."

We both chuckled.

"So we," I said, "an empath and a psychic, are the proud sort-of parents of a thirteen year-old half-vampire half-shape-shifter young lady, who is Imprinted with another thirteen year-old half-vampire half-shape-shifter. That about sum it up?"

"Just about."

"And I remember when we thought Bella complicated things."

We both chuckled, at the joke and at watching our girl wrestle with her Imprint. Sitting comfortably on the windowsill, we were in no hurry to move. We had forever and an eternity together. There would be time for worrying later.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you read this chapter slowly. Also, please read the final note. Enjoy.**

**___________**

Disclaimer: I do not own any content or story lines of Twilight. I hoped you have enjoyed this story, which _is_ mine.

Chapter 17: Forever Morning 

**Leora POV**

After losing three wrestling matches, I gave up on trying to beat E. He was just too good at fighting, which probably should have concerned me.

I grabbed his hand, and we weaved in and around the trees of this forest of mysteries.

"Tell me everything," E whispered Right from the second I left your sight."

So I told him everything. Every detail. Even the hole in my chest and the suicide attempt, which he clearly as unhappy about. I elaborated on Jasper and Alice, trying to make sure E understood just how much I loved both of them. Turns out, I didn't need to. E said he saw it before any of us ever spoke. When I started telling about the Lancaster dreams, I couldn't help but reach for my stomach.

"What's wrong, Lee?"

"It's nothing."

"Let me see."

"Really, babe… **sigh** Okay, fine." I started to pull up my sweatshirt, but stopped. "Promise you won't freak?"

"No." Ah, that familiar stubborn, blunt E I've always known.

I sighed, but pulled the sweater up until it reached the spot right below my bust. E looked at the scars for a long time, but it was far from awkward. His expression stayed the same: a strange, indescribable one. Finally, he looked sick.

"How could… He got that close to you?"

"Mm-Hm, his attack was a little bit—oh, forget it."

"No, tell me, Lee!"

I looked away. There was just no way I could put this into words.

"Lee," E wrapped his arms around me, in slow, graceful movements, as if he were afraid to break me. He pressed his ear against mine. "Did that… Did he…touch…?"

I nodded once, a tear slipping down my cheek. E exhaled sharply.

"Don't cry, babe. I'm sorry; I won't bring it up anytime soon. We'll talk about it when you're ready. And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from…that _boy_..." He gave the human equivalent of a growl. "I hope those papery old geezers—the Volturi—don't catch that twerp."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'd like to decapitate him myself."

"Well, it's a good thing they will, because I can't handle the thought of him interfering with our lives again."

"Absolutely."

Some time later, the sun began setting, and by then we had built a towering fire, so hot the air seemed to ripple when you approached. This was for recreational purposes only, of course.

"Kitten, do you realize summer's pretty much over?"

"Mm…tonight the Troop would be dancing and having the First Crop festival..." I told him I could practically smell my favorite candies, candies that are deep-fried spiced honey molded into the Troop insignias.

"Who says _they_ get to have all the fun?"

"Pardon?"

"C'mon!" He suggested a dance for only the most experienced, talented and daring dancers of our Troop. Loosely translated, the title is "The Lion's Forest Heart" or "The Forest in the Lion's heart."

"Are you _insane_?! I barely remember—"

"So? We'll make up the moves. Please, Lee?" He held out his hand to take mine, his skin shimmering in the glow of the flames. I could only stare at his beauty. "Dance with me."

And so we danced. We were not two separate dancers; we were one dancer, able to be in two different places at once. At first, our moves were slow, patient, and lovely. Then, there were graceful twists and spins, made incredibly perfect by our vampirism.

When the running part of the dance started, the two Packs came to watch. The Quileutes sat, far from us, in a circle around the fire. They had no drum and they weren't moving, but everywhere I turned, I heard a steady beat. It was a _short_-_long _rhythm, a…th-thump, if you will.

The more I admired E's brilliant, shimmering face, the more I thought he heard the drum too. We began to communicate with our movements. Every time I heard the noise, I would pound the ground. Soon enough, E and I were hitting the dirt once every couple of minutes. When the singing started, a long pause always let us hear the thump. Sam was the one singing, and soon enough, the Quileutes joined in. None of them knew our dance and E and I didn't know their language, but the two mixed and mingled easily, like the melody and harmony of two variations of one song.

The vampires came to find the source of the commotion a while later, when the moon was highest and brightest in the sky. By then, E and I were wild. There were tufts of fur flying everywhere as we half-phased while cart- wheeling or back flipping. At times, the singing was more like screaming, and our danced changed to match it. There was so much raw emotion it was almost scary.

The immortals settled in so that every other being was a vampire, then a Wolf. Wolf, vampire, wolf, vampire…Soon, they all blended into one audience. I could only make out their best traits, and it seemed that there was sparkling marble-white skin on half-naked Quileute bodies. They had all become one. I looked to E.

He knew.

Finally, the song had to end. We had drawn it out to the (and our) breaking point, and if we tried to make it go any longer, I knew we would pass out. Well, maybe the mortal half of me would. The vampire part fainting… I had to laugh.

The last turns led E and me into each other's arms, my hands in his, his eyes holding mine. E's breath came quick and heavy, as did mine. Applause and howls erupted.

The drum beat again. Now? It didn't make sense. The dance was over, why would—

But the pulse hadn't been coming from a drum. E looked at me, hearing the same sound.

There was another, louder _th-thump_. This time, the sound pounded through my body, reverberating. E's must have as well, because we raised our hands over where our hearts would be simultaneously. We looked at each other.

"It stopped…" E muttered.

"I felt it…"

"It's not supposed to…"

"No…"

We looked down. In awe, we muttered "Yes."

What the Cullens said was true. The Volturi had been telling the truth, which was right in front of us all along.

Our hearts hadn't stopped. They only paused, waiting for the other to arrive, the one to which they belonged. We could most certainly feel our hearts pounding now.

I threw myself into E, pulling him against me. He pulled me against him as well. Some sensitive skin cell noticed the faint movement of E's heart, and I can assume he felt mine too.

Emmett was suddenly there, messing with our hair.

"What did we try to tell you youngsters? Your thumpers still thump! _Leave it to the hybrids to doubt the Volturi…_"

"What was that you called us?" E asked with genuine curiosity. He didn't let me go for the world, and I was perfectly happy where I stood.

"Youngsters?"

"No, the other thing."

"Hybrid?"

"Yeah… I like that." E turned to me, excited. "We've got a shorter species description now!"

I pretended to mull it over for a few seconds. "I think I'll stick with Kitten."

E chuckled, grinning wide. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me sweetly and passionately, his heart giving the perfect soundtrack. Those few seconds with him were all I needed.

Emmett stole E away, taking him to the ground playfully. E got on his feet, pulling Seth into the mix. I could only laugh at them. They were perfect eternal littermates. At least, E and Emmett would fall into the eternal part…

I gave a yelp, as suddenly I was weightless, in the air, then onto Jazz's shoulders. I felt like a little girl again. I was on my daddy's shoulders, happy, healthy, and young. Eternally young.

Alice grabbed Jasper's free hand, looking at me. I messed with Jazz's hair. "Love you," I whispered. I looked to Alice "Both of you."

"Hey!" E yelled, teasingly hurt.

E jogged up behind me. I reached down a bit to grab his hand.

"I love you."

"—Always and forever, E."

Jasper started walking and, with a loving glance, I slipped my hand out from E's, and he walked behind us. Alice looked at our little group and leaned into Jasper.

"Remember the vision I had in the cottage, the one I was so happy about? This was it."

He smiled, turning to her. "Of course it was."

I truly felt too big to be on Dad's shoulders, but I liked the view. I could see that, right behind us, Rose, Emmett and my E were walking next to each other. Rose's face softened when E complimented her. Emmett got defensive and gave him a nudgie. Laughing, I continued to look.

Behind my E and his new "parents", Ness sung between the arms of Bella and Edward, while Carlisle and Esme watched, arms linked and eyes proud. The wolves surrounded us like a protective barrier, all in a horseshoe, starting with Sam on Dad's side, extending back and around, all the way to Jacob on Mom's side.

I reached for E, and he was already there.

We all walked into the dusk as one pretty insane family. The saying about learning to dance in the rain popped into my head. E and I were forever in the morning of our lives, but I was beginning to like this eternal sunrise.


	18. Author's Note

**Thank you all for joining me in my thanks and behind-the scenes look at Forever Morning. **

**___________**

Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by maplebird, who is appreciative to all her readers.

Author's Note

Let's just get the thank-yous out of the way first, shall we?

First and foremost, I would like to thank Stephenie Meyer for writing the Twilight saga and being so supportive of all us FanFictioners who just want a piece of Twilight; so much that we manipulate and twist the story beyond recognition. Anyway, thank you.

Thank you for allowing all us wannabe writers to actually get our name out there. Thank you for allowing me to publish my work without consulting an over-paid agent.

Thank you Sarah, or, TheRainIsMyMusic, for being the other half of my brain throughout this whole project. You introduced me to FanFiction when we were in Tennessee, in the wee hours of the night a year ago, and it just skyrocketed from there. Thank you for putting up with the texts at one in the morning, for staying up with me just to argue about the technicalities of the whole hybrid thing, and thank you for not going all psycho on me when I ask questions I already know the answers to. Thank you for inspirations, support and undying love only a god sister can give. I know this gets tossed around a lot, but this story _**TRULY**_ wouldn't have happened without you.

Thank you to my muse, my imagination, whatever you want to call it, for making me go days with five hours of sleep, keeping me up with your crazy ideas. This is your story.

Thank you to my computer for not breaking down, as I trusted you with my story's life. I'm going to back all my files up after I finish typing this…

Thank you, Writer's Digest for giving me great tips on how to improve this story and my writing life.

Thank you to the Tennessee wildlife for giving me my username and the first spark to Forever Morning.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, readers. There were not many of you last time I checked, but if by the time you read this, then you obviously enjoyed this story so much to see it through to the end. THANKS!!!!!!!!

Now, **the fun part**! _Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

All right, here's all the scoop I couldn't fit into the story.

I gave Leora the nickname Leo, traditionally a boy's name, because, well, _I_ have a boy's name. I wanted to prove all stereotypes wrong. Girls who have boy names can be strong, independent women while still being feminine. If you have a problem with that, take it out on a pillow.

Just as the Wolves are named Quileutes, The Troop is named Concoloras. The name (I made it up, but) it comes from the Cougar technical classification _Felis concolor. _Unlucky for me, I found this out _after_ I wrote the story. Oh well.

The Concoloras still hold some magic in their line, as do the Quileutes. The Troop's magic is most amazing when it ensures that one couple gives birth to a boy and another couple gives birth to a girl. Or, for all you non-believers, it could be a controlling/ensuring the survival-of-the-species thing in their genes. You may pick.

E, had he stayed and received his name at the First Change Ceremony, would have been Elliot or Esaki. Elliot because I love that name and one character always has the name Elliot in my stories. Esaki because there was a Japanese physicist, born in 1925, who received the Nobel Prize in 1973. His full name is/was Leo Esaki.

Had Lancaster stayed with the Troop, his name would have been Lionel. But you're right. He doesn't deserve such a fine name.

Sarah and I discussed the hybrid situation at length, and the explanation given is truly the best she and I could come up with. If it doesn't make sense, I'd love to discuss it with you. It's semi-AU because of that chapter anyway.

The mental block the hybrids put up in their minds came up unexpectedly. I was writing Jump? (chapter 7) and it just happened. I used it as a hindrance for the Cullens to overcome in their desperate search for Leo. Then I used it with Lancaster. I wanted to use it with E, but a situation never came up that he would need to use it. (F.Y.I, E can use his own block, but of the three, Lancaster's is the strongest. He's the weakest physically, but the strongest mentally.)

Despite the mental block coming from an impulsive idea, I have come up with a decent reason for its existence: Because the vampire race is nemesis to the shape-shifter (SS) race, the SS side needs a way to protect itself from the vampire side. (Physically, the human remnants separate the two, but the Block protects the SS side mentally from being infected by the vampire side.) When this Block is activated, it not only protects the owner's mentality, but it also protects the owner from _other_ vampires when they use their ability against said owner. Nothing gets through, and nothing goes out.

Forever Morning was a lot of firsts for me:

My first FanFiction.

The first time I have ever completely filled a notebook with just a story.

The first story of mine to span more than one notebook.

The first chapter story I have ever finished. EVER.

My first published story

My first story where the readers were people I had never met.

The only time I had ever thought back to Twilight and considered changing a few things; also, when I realized that I actually wanted a whole new main character. A viola! Forever Morning.

I began to write Forever Morning anywhere from June 29 through the 5th or 6th of July, 2009.

~The first notebook containing Forever Morning was finished on September 13, 2009.

~The _story_ was finished in the second notebook on November 11, 2009 at 12:00 am.

~I finished typing the 17 chapters on February 6, 2010.

~Between writing, and typing based on today, February 7th, 2010, (assuming my math is correct) it took seven months and twenty-three days to finish this story, not to mention whenever I get around to posting this.

~If I post this on April 29, it will have taken nine months to finish this story, start to publication. 9 MONTHS! Wow, I cannot even imagine being pregnant for that long. It is also as long as the average school year. Crazy.

Well, I guess that's that. Gee, after all that work, it comes down to this letter. Kinda strange. Doesn't feel quite over yet... I hope you have enjoyed reading Forever Morning, because I sure as hell have enjoyed writing it.

Next, I'm considering writing an Outsiders FanFic (from the book The Outsiders by S. E. Hinton.) There seems to be an absence of Outsider FanFics that speak to me. I'm also considering some Heroes stories, and sprinkling in some Degrassi, Criminal Minds and some Harry Potter stories. We'll see what happens! Stay tuned!

Remember to dance in the rain.

~maplebird

3/5/2010


End file.
